


Отпуск: я и два моих любимых придурка

by fandom OZDZ 2020 (fandom_OZDZ_2020), neun_geschichten, SantAiryN



Series: ББ-квест [1]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды
Genre: Adventure, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, OZDZ - Freeform, Polyamory, Single work, Xenophilia, ОЗДЗ - Freeform, От звезды до звезды - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OZDZ%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantAiryN/pseuds/SantAiryN
Summary: Поучительная история в трёх частях о том как самый везучий во Вселенной малый экипаж пытается нормально отдохнуть, и что из этого получается.
Relationships: Рудольф Вебер/Йонге Далине, Рудольф Вебер/Йонге Далине/Сайнжа
Series: ББ-квест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880611
Comments: 34
Kudos: 70
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Die Insel (Остров)

**Author's Note:**

> [Иллюстрация](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913167) (3 коллажа)  
> [Внеконкурсная иллюстрация](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027944) (арт)  
> 

— Так, как хочешь, но отсек надо разгрузить! — Йонге Далине сурово воззрился на напарника и простер руку над внушительной кучей неизвестно чего, сваленного в углу просторного помещения и скромно прикрытого ветошью.

С учетом того, что они как раз решили выделить недельку-другую на наведение всеобщего порядка и причинение чистоты, требование было справедливым. И, хотя Рудольфу было безумно жаль расковыривать свой тайный склад, он прекрасно знал — за Йонге водилась мерзкая привычка периодически выкидывать то, что на его взгляд не представляло особой ценности, так что самостоятельный разбор позволил бы минимизировать потери. С другой стороны — ужасно не хотелось заниматься этим прямо сейчас. У него вон проект дальнобойного копья для одной нахальной пятнистой жабы недоделан, дроиды не техобслужены. Но кучу было все-таки жаль.

— Ладно, Далине, уберу. Только кончай называть гараж отсеком, а?

— Какая нахрен разница? Мой дом, как хочу так и называю.

— Наш. Дом, если что, наш.

Этот спор был вечен как Вселенная. Рудольф вытянул из кучи какую-то кривую железку и с фирменной берлинской улыбкой во все тридцать два сделал выпад. Йонге хмыкнул, легко уклоняясь в сторону, и показал напарнику средний палец:

— Мой, наш... Хлам разбери. Cайнжа и тот свое скорбное дерьмище разгреб! — Покосившись на дверь (не стоит ли там случайно вышеназванный яут, полный искреннего негодования), довольно кивнул и провел пятерней по растрепанным черно-серебристым вихрам. — Даже почти не ругался.

— Ага, это потому что он пыльный скелет очередного трахозавра в гостевую спальню засунул.

Йонге недовольно нахмурился, но от немедленной расправы незадачливые останки спасло мягкое пиликанье наручного комма. Видимо, сообщение показалось Йонге стоящим того, чтобы отложить карательные процедуры на попозже. По крайней мере, он еще раз махнул в сторону кучи и быстро удалился куда-то в недра дома, едва слышно приговаривая что-то из серии «Кварцолиты мои кварцолиты».

«Курс, наверное, опять пополз», — с каким-то неведомым умилением подумал Рудольф. Все еще зажатая в его руке железка тускло блеснула, и он, наконец, пристальнее взглянул на свое случайное оружие.

К его удивлению, это был не металл и даже не композит. Больше всего это было похоже на грязный, но все еще острый каменный нож. Порядочно кривой и смутно знакомый. Рудольф осторожно провел подушечкой пальца по лезвию, цокнул языком и потянулся за краем ветоши, чтобы стереть отложения пыли и получше рассмотреть находку.

Рукоять, когда-то обмотанная травами, удобно оттягивала ладонь, и Рудольф не отказал себе в удовольствии несколько раз рубануть воздух в попытке поразить невидимого противника. Хорошая вещица. Бросив взгляд в сторону, куда удалился Йонге, и не найдя признаков скорого возвращения напарника, Рудольф выволок из дальнего угла жутковатую скульптуру из уже начавшего трескаться плотного красноватого дерева (подарок какой-то не особенно почтенной родни с яутской стороны) и с легким присвистом отправил нож прямо в середину.

И тут его осенило.

***

Казалось, что вода была повсюду. Она лилась с неба, пробиваясь даже сквозь густую листву, бушевала волнами, окатывая солено-терпкими брызгами, и даже наклонившийся над полосой прибоя ствол разлапистого лиственника, неприятно холодящий задницу, будто бы полностью состоял из воды.

Йонге в очередной раз попытался стереть с лица лишнюю влагу, но не преуспел и явственно заскрежетал зубами.

— Если эта хренова амфибия не всплывет через полчаса, предлагаю валить.

В принципе Рудольфу идея понравилась. Ствол дерева, на котором они с напарником примостились, то и дело качало, так что существовала вполне реальная вероятность, что однажды они просто соскользнут с гладкой мокрой коры и ухнут прямо в накатывающие на крутой берег волны. Шторм, судя по всему, только набирал обороты, и самым логичным было бы забиться в чащу подальше от береговой линии, соорудить шалаш и залечь там до лучших времен. Но чертов яут все еще не вернулся назад.

На первый взгляд удачная идея теперь казалась совершенно идиотской. Всё казалось идиотским: уплывшая лодка, рванувший за ней Сайнжа, погода, планета, да и весь отпуск в целом. А уж агентство «Глори-Турс» вообще хотелось зарыть прямо в местный полупрозрачный песочек во главе с его услужливым представителем. Этот скользкий хлыщ, казавшийся таким приветливым, так ярко описывал красоты чудесного курорта, что скучающий в ожидании заказа на одной из перевалочных станций экипаж Фелиции даже отвлекся от созерцания развешанных по залу ресторации неприличных картинок и позволил увлечь себя в дебри рекламного представления.

Нет, не то чтобы совсем всё наврали. На маленькой планете Сы действительно были пляжи с голубоватым песком, теплый океан, ненавязчивый сервис. Даже почти дикая природа была в наличии. А уж как радовался Йонге, узнав про гибкую систему скидок на большинство туристических услуг!.. Но сейчас, чувствуя, как немеет от неудобного сидения подмерзающая задница, Рудольф был вполне готов променять эти красоты на спокойную давно известную Эйрику. Там хотя бы не случалось природных катаклизмов. Ну, или местные службы умели их предсказывать и вовремя ликвидировать.

Собственно, смену погоды ничто не предвещало. Рано поутру, едва первое из местных солнышек начало подниматься над дымчато-молочным горизонтом, успевший за предшествующие дни изрядно насладиться пассивным отдыхом экипаж Фелиции выстроился на пляже неподалеку от своего бунгало. Прямо перед ними на мелководье покачивалась небольшая пластолитовая лодка, удачно замаскированная под длинное, выдолбленное дерево, и яут, кажется, уже представлял, как мощно и первобытно он будет в ней смотреться посреди сине-черного океана. По крайней мере, он как-то особенно мечтательно шевелил щетинками и прицеливался веслом, на что Йонге достаточно ехидно ухмылялся.

У Рудольфа же было припасено особое развлечение. В его руках было крепко зажато универсальное, самостоятельно собранное, тщательно отполированное удилище со встроенными наносолнечными батареями и маленьким импульсником. Рудольф страшно гордился своим техническим детищем и горел желанием его испытать. В рамках допустимого для туристов поведения, разумеется. 

Поскольку вся планета представляла собой океан с несколькими сотнями островов разной величины, биосфера в основном предпочитала обитать в воде. Но вблизи крупных туристических островов все, что можно было выловить, давно выловили, а остальное разбежалось само. Так что желающим поохотиться на какого-нибудь эндемичного четырехпанцирного кногга тихонько рекомендовалось отправляться куда-нибудь подальше, к границам населенной зоны, где было полным полно мелких необитаемых островов. Что славный экипаж Фелиции и намеревался сделать. Рудольф погладил металлитовый стержень, прошелся по индикаторам и сладострастно вздохнул. Как бы сказал их с Йонге клыкастый друг, он надеялся на славную охоту.

Океан был спокоен и тих. Лодка мерно жужжала моторчиком, по обе стороны от их маршрута то и дело проплывали усыпанные фиолетовой растительностью клочки суш, Фелиция присылала успокаивающие отчеты о проводимом между делом техобслуживании. Йонге лениво что-то насвистывал сквозь зубы, яут высился на носу гордой статуей самому себе. Идиллия и покой. Рудольф достал из большой сумки с припасами банку пива и с наслаждением отхлебнул.

До запланированного места стоянки лодка добралась примерно к полудню. Двойное солнышко начало припекать, и команда, шумно и быстро высадившись на берег небольшого островка, расположилась обедать прямо под сенью некоего могучего растения. 

— Руди, как думаешь, эта хреновина нас не сожрет? — Йонге разморенно потыкал длинным прутиком в медленно ползущего мимо змеевидного каменщика, и яут снисходительно хмыкнул. 

— Йхоонхе, ты глуп. Нет орудий для грызания.

— Нет, ну как-то же оно питается. 

Пока напарник предавался биологическим изысканиям на пару с яутом, Рудольф позволил себе вытянуться прямо на песке и смежить веки. Голоса доносились до него откуда-то издали, шум прибоя мягко убаюкивал, и он даже подумал, а не вздремнуть ли немного. Лучшее время для ловли все равно наступало ближе к вечеру, когда во время отлива всякая смешаннодышащая живность поднималась ближе к поверхности. Так что пока можно было и передохнуть.

«Фелиция, дорогая, разбуди через пару часов, хорошо?»

Корабль, однако, промолчал.

«Фелиция?»

Волна лениво мазнула ступни, потом колени и, наконец, щедро плеснула на бедра. Со стороны населенной части архипелага донесся оглушительный раскат.

— Уй, бля! — Рудольф подскочил на месте и недоверчиво уставился на мелкого ракушечного, усиленно пытающегося тяпнуть его за пятку. — Йонге, что-то происходит.

— Вижу.

Напарник напряженно вглядывался вдаль, и лицо его с каждой секундой мрачнело.

— Фелисс пропала! — рычание яута слилось с очередным раскатом и напарники посмотрели друг на друга. 

— Ты же проверял погодные карты.

— Они были чистые! Никаких возмущений! Без понятия, откуда это всё. — Йонге с усилием сосредоточился и снова качнул головой. — Нет связи с базовым островом.

— Ясен хрен, шторм идет оттуда.

Со стороны населенных островов волны поднимались все выше, а на горизонте замельтешили яркие зарницы. Прибой превратился в локальное наводнение, и сами не заметив, напарники оказались по пояс в воде.

— Надо бы сваливать. — В оглушительном грохоте очередного раската было сложно понять, кто именно это сказал, но мысль явно разделяли все. Правда, не совсем было понятно, куда именно сваливать, если шторм двигался прямо им навстречу.

— Есть поблизости что-нибудь окультуренное?

— Неа. Мы же сами хотели в дикую местность. — Рудольф пожал плечами. — Придется окопаться здесь. Но лодку надо вытащить, а то обратно потом придется плыть верхом на яуте.

Кажется, Йонге в голову пришли какие-то весьма несвоевременно неприличные мысли, потому что щетинистые щеки залила краска, он скривился и, яростно тряхнув головой, пошлепал по воде к трясущемуся на волнах суденышку. 

Впрочем, далеко пройти ему не удалось. Вода поднялась резко и неожиданно, и, нависнув над головой Йонге двухметровой стеной, без предупреждения обрушилась прямо на бесстрашную капитанскую голову, от чего яут издал неожиданно пронзительный клекот, а у Рудольфа на мгновение перехватило дыхание. С упавшей связью синхрон практически не ощущался, так что они могли рассчитывать только на собственные органы чувств, которые в едином порыве завопили, что капитана надо спасать. 

Человек и яут прыгнули с места почти одновременно и практически столбиком нырнули в пенистые волны, чтобы подхватить уволакиваемое подводным течением барахтающееся тело. Резкий рывок вверх — и Йонге показался на поверхности слегка оглушенный, но вполне живой. 

— Mein Gott!.. Тьфу! — Рудольф вынырнул следом, и повертев головой с облегчением обнаружил поблизости появившуюся из воды дредастую башку. — Ну, хоть этот не пытается немедленно пойти ко дну. 

Йонге, однако, не производил впечатление счастливого человека только что избежавшего участи стать обедом какому-нибудь глубоководному кальмару. 

— Блядь, лодка!

Раскатисто громыхнуло, во всю мощь хлестанул ливень и все, что смогли разглядеть через плотные струи воды синхронно повернувшиеся к океану яут и человек — уплывающее вдаль искусно стилизованное бревно.

— Тент и жратва! — взвыл свежеспасенный Йонге.

— Моё удилище! — одновременно заорал Рудольф.

Яут от криков воздержался. Зато подозрительно воинственно курлыкнул, хорошенько оттолкнулся пятками от дна, выпрыгнул из воды — и тяжеловесной рыбкой устремился вперед. Оставив позади так и застывшую с открытым ртом человеческую часть экипажа.

— Да ебал я эти уплывшие харчи. Куда он поперся в шторм?! — Йонге возмущенно всплеснул руками, подняв целое облако брызг, но спорить было уже все равно не с кем.

Сердито отплевываясь, напарники с силой погребли к берегу, стараясь прокатиться на набегающей волне и не пропустить момент, когда потребуется за что-нибудь уцепиться, чтобы не быть утащенным назад. Лиственник, спускающийся прямо к воде, оказался как нельзя кстати.

Вода поднималась, и постепенно отмель и небольшая песчаная коса, где немногим ранее высадилась команда, скрылась в бурлящей пене. Океан, и без того темный, стал совсем черным. По счастью, у лиственника оказался достаточно мощный и длинный ствол, чтобы два весьма нехилого телосложения гуманоида смогли на него вскарабкаться и худо-бедно устроиться. 

Йонге шумно хлюпнул носом, больше для вида, конечно, но даже у железного здоровья имелись свои пределы. Резкие порывы ветра становились все более холодными, а мокрые плавки не добавляли оптимизма. Рудольф оглянулся назад, в сторону буйно фиолетоветовевших зарослей, и задумался.

Остров, который они надумали избрать местом для пикника, можно было пройти из конца в конец за час. Хоть сколько-нибудь внушительным рельефом он тоже похвастаться не мог, так что в целом на надежное укрытие от разгулявшейся инопланетной стихии не тянул. Если волны будут усиливаться с той же интенсивностью, а вода — прибывать, может статься, что остров полностью затопит. Но продолжать сидеть на побережье становилось все опасней, и Рудольф уже собрался было предложить маневр отхода на дальние рубежи, как вдалеке на поднявшейся волне мелькнуло темное пятно.

— Матка боска, надеюсь это наша жаба!..

Рудольф приставил ко лбу ладонь козырьком, чтобы хоть немного защититься от нескончаемых дождевых потоков, и возбужденно закивал.

С учетом климатических условий, яут приближался достаточно быстро. Его голова то показывалась над поверхностью, то пропадала в комьях брызг и пены, но с каждым разом клыкастая физиономия была все лучше различима. Отчего-то яут греб только одной рукой, и судя по всему, это ему здорово мешало. Особенно сложно оказалось подобраться к бывшей отмели: волны резко набегали и тяжело откатывались назад, снося яута с намеченного курса. И было что-то еще — массивное и белесое которое, как Рудольфу сначала показалось, впилось в зеленую шкуру. Впрочем, вскоре стало понятно, что неизвестный обитатель местных океанических глубин чуть более, чем полностью мертв, поэтому угрозы уже не представляет.

Пока Рудольф пытался классифицировать загадочную добычу, справившийся со своенравным течением Сайнжа вышел из волн подобно древней богине какого-нибудь очень извращенного пантеона. Волны бились о его крепкий торс, дождь поливал сверху дредастую голову, но он непоколебимо шел вперед, гордо подняв над собой огромную тушу, пронзенную насквозь драгоценным рудольфовым удилищем. То ли хвост, то ли кусок мантии морского чудовища волочился следом. 

— Охренеть, — с чувством выдохнул Йонге и тут же закашлялся от попавшей в рот воды.

Свесившись с дерева как заправские бабуинии, напарники жестами попытались одновременно выразить радость встречи, недовольство рискованной вылазкой и предложение немедленно перебазироваться куда-нибудь подальше от тонн соленой, брызжущей в лицо воды.

Оглядев взъерошенных напарников, яут заклекотал, насмешливо распялив клыки, и махнул ручищей куда-то вдаль.

— Лодка. Нет. Зато. Ужин. — Еле живой синхрон кое-как попытался внести ясность, но в целом напарники и так примерно поняли, что их единственное плавсредство кануло в небытие. Что касается съедобности добытого монстра, было принято негласное решение провести дегустацию позже и в более подходящих условиях.

— Как думаешь, мы помрем от сырости, перенапряжения или несварения желудка?

— Это что, светская беседа для поддержания боевого духа? — Рудольф кряхтя перекинул на другое плечо склизкий кусок туши и недовольно посмотрел на чернеющий впереди затылок. — Может, лучше о погоде?

— А. О погоде, отлично. С такой погодой я скоро обрасту жабрами и уйду обниматься с какими-нибудь местными рыбьими красотками.

— Сайнжа, ты слышишь? Этот наглый небритый тип собирается нас бросить!

Яут, впрочем, кажется не был расположен к беседе. Возможно, потому, что ему, как главному добытчику, досталось тащить самый большую и тяжелую часть выловленного нечто. А может из-за отсутствия нормального синхрона он просто перестал толком понимать своих глупых умансоо и решил не обращать внимание на их подозрительные инсинуации.

Через несколько десятков минут напряженного кряхтения и застревания в мокрых отростках местной растительности, они были уже где-то в районе гипотетического островного центра. Фиолетовые заросли густо вились со всех сторон, второе солнце неудержимо катилось за горизонт, и Рудольф начал то и дело зыркать по сторонам, высматривая следы каких-нибудь местных хищников. Впрочем, пока им везло, и за весь путь они едва встретили парочку-другую смиренных членистоногих. 

В сгущающихся сумерках напарники едва не потеряли из виду фигуру яута, когда тот вдруг сменил траекторию движения и ломанулся в гущу каких-то очередных зарослей. К счастью, они были по-прежнему связаны своей чудовищной ношей, так что прибавив ходу вслед за яутом, напарники были вынуждены не менее смело нырнуть под фиолетоволиственный покров.

Оказалось, что Сайнжа вывел их на небольшую прогалину, образовавшуюся на возвышенности. С некоторой натяжкой, но все же ее можно было бы обозвать холмом, и это вселяло определенную надежду, что, если вода поднимется достаточно высоко, чтобы затопить остров, бравый экипаж оттуда смоет не сразу.

Быстро осмотревшись, яут сгрузил тушу, охлопал густой травяной ковер ручищей и только после того опустился сверху. Напарники же, с наслаждением побросав склизкий хвост, посмотрели друг на друга. Всяким там жабам с улучшенной терморегуляцией может и было все равно (хотя кое-кто периодически фыркал и отплевывался от бесконечно стекающих по морде струй), но вот людям страшно надоели прилипшие к заднице мокрые трусы. Подбиралась ночная прохлада, и мучительно хотелось, чтобы этот вынужденный сеанс групповой душевой терапии наконец закончился.

Рудольф оглянулся по сторонам. Поляну окружали достаточно невысокие заросли, но вот чуть в глубине виднелась парочка деревьев с воистину монструозными и оттого особенно привлекательными листьями.

— Слышь, Далине, ты в детстве, ну, я не знаю, шалаш строил?

— Чего?.. А-а-а. Не, у нас мало деревьев было. Лес только сильно далеко от городов. Но на моделях видел.

— Суровое детство. — Рудольф криво улыбнулся и похлопал напарника по плечу. — В общем, нужны палки потолще...

— Я что, сказал, что дебил? Я знаю, как навесы делать. Я по каким только дебрям не лазил в свое время с ребятами из фармы. — Йонге обиженно фыркнул и озабоченно похлопал себя по бокам.

Рудольф, впрочем, уже тоже задумался о том, что без мало-мальски режущих орудий им будет сложновато.

— Сайнжа! 

Яут медленно наклонил голову, вслушиваясь.

— Сайнжа, у тебя есть нож? Лезвие? Ммм, что угодно острое?

Йонге попытался повторить медленнее. Затем и вовсе взялся за пантомиму, которая в других обстоятельствах вызвала бы у дорогого напарника неконтролируемый приступ хохота. Сейчас же он только клацнул зубами и с надеждой уставился в мелкие желтые инопланетные гляделки.

— Кажется, я пас. — Йонге мрачно оглянулся на напарника и раздраженно сплюнул. В этот момент яут неторопливо поднялся и поддел когтем один из своих наручей, так что тот утратил привычную жесткость и легко соскользнул с массивного запястья. Еще один едва заметный тычок — и из наруча тут же выскользнули три острейших загнутых лезвия. Сайнжа покопался где-то между ними, и через мгновение наруч остался без вооружения — лезвия свободно вышли из пазов.

В глазах Рудольфа немедленно засветились алчность. Обычно яут не давал толком рассмотреть свое оружие, а тут фактически сам вручал его в загребущие руки, и так хотелось подольше пощупать тонкий, но убийственно прочный металл!.. Однако Йонге выразительно кашлянул, и пришлось отвлечься на низменные сиюминутные нужды экипажа.

Спустя полчаса Рудольфу удалось нарезать порядочное количество крупных листьев. Он вернулся к импровизированному лагерю с огромной охапкой и одобрительно осмотрел приготовленные Йонге жерди и палки. Недолго поспорив по поводу наиболее подходящей конструкции, напарники приступили к сооружению шалаша. Яут, видимо, слишком устал, поэтому продолжал сидеть, охраняя добычу, и кажется дремал. Впрочем, его никто и не собирался привлекать к пошлому ручному труду, дабы не оскорбить честь великого воина или что-нибудь еще в таком духе.

Завершали постройку уже почти в полной темноте. Ливень перешел в крупный дождь и как только последнее сочленение было туго перевязано длинной травой, напарники с удовольствием забрались под крышу. 

— Сайнжа! — Йонге приглашающее махнул рукой, и яут наконец пошевелился. Тяжело поднялся на ноги, наклонился перед наспех сработанным, но достаточно большим навесом и, одобрительно булькнув, полез внутрь. Теперь стало тесно, но зато не так холодно.

После минутного размышления от плавок напарники избавились, развесив их на предусмотрительно заготовленной под крышей перекладине. Глаза сами собой начали закрываться, и яут, обхватив своих умансоо за плечи, подтянул их поближе. Жар от тела инопланетчика исходил донельзя приятный, так что Рудольф с наслаждением закинул бедро на зеленоватое брюхо.

С другой стороны показалась волосатая голень Йонге, яут оказался практически спеленат конечностями напарников, но, кажется, не возражал. Наоборот — распялил клыки и глухо зарокотал, так что по всей поверхности тела пошла мелкая вибрация, от которой у Рудольфа самого побежали мурашки. Сонливость не то, чтобы ушла совсем, но немного отступила, и захотелось потереться о яута чем-нибудь ещё.

По идее, обстоятельства не располагали к большому разврату, но, невзирая на усталость, Рудольф протянул руку и уцепился за нижний яутский клык. Напарника он не видел, однако судя по тому, что рука Йонге прошлась по мощной яутской груди, тот раздумывал в сходном ключе. Рудольф уткнулся лбом в мощное плечо и почувствовав, как его член прижался к шероховатой горячей коже, пару раз толкнулся бедрами. Яут что-то проворчал, и его когтистая лапа вольготно легла на задницу берлинца, удачно попав средним когтистым пальцем в ложбинку между полушариями.

Йонге с другой стороны от яутского тела как-то прерывисто вздохнул и тут же был подтащен повыше и усажен прямо на зеленоватое брюхо. Капитанский член уже во всю стоял, и Рудольф не отказал себе в удовольствии, приподнявшись на одной руке, провести по нему ладонью вниз и вверх, слегка сжимая и оглаживая головку большим пальцем. Откинул голову, Йонге хрипло застонал сквозь зубы, от чего все тело Рудольфа будто прошило электрическим разрядом, а из пасти яута вырвался рык, и разошедшаяся внизу его живота складка выпустила наружу длинный извивающийся инопланетный хрен. Стало очевидно, что от переохлаждения этой ночью экипаж Фелиции не помрет. 

Утро пришло вместе с настойчиво тыкающимся в голую пятку чешуйчатником. Было настолько щекотно, что Рудольф попытался лягнуть его левой ногой, но промахнулся и в процессе прилично поцарапался о торчащий на пути яутский коготь.

— Твою ж великую мать, ну зачем на ногах-то так натачивать? — Рудольф выругался и окончательно проснулся.

Будто почувствовав, хотя синхрон и не думал восстанавливаться, остальные члены малого товарищества тоже зашевелились. Страдальчески застонал Йонге, клацнул челюстями яут, чешуйчатник, отчаявшийся добиться внимания, огорченно пополз в сторону ближайших кустов.

Первое солнце уже вовсю освещало окружающий пейзаж. Дождь за ночь кончился, но тяжелые тучи никуда не делись, поэтому создавалось полное впечатление, что вот-вот грядет вторая серия катаклизмов. Йонге потер щетинистый подбородок и, покрутив носом, задумчиво заметил, что ветер сменил направление. Возможно, это было предвестником погодных улучшений. Или теперь налетит ураган — хотел было жизнерадостно добавить Рудольф, но сдержался, вместо этого сладострастно потянувшись.

Плавки за прошедшие часы так и не высохли. После краткого, но бурного обсуждения был утвержден дизайн набедренной повязки из остатков стройматериалов для шалаша (большие фиолетовые листья оказались достаточно гибкими и прочными) и направление дальнейшей жизнедеятельности. По общему мнению им срочно требовался костер: отгонять потенциальных хищников, буде они внезапно объявятся, надоедливую мошкару, и конечно он бы пригодился для просушки единственных оставшихся в распоряжении экипажа деталей гардероба.

Кроме того, страшно хотелось жрать. Притащенный яутом монстр выглядел не слишком привлекательно, но особого выбора не было, так что Йонге, несколько раз брезгливо потыкав белесую тушу, предложил попробовать это пожарить. В конце концов жареное почти всегда становилось съедобней, а энное количество яутской генетики, несколько увеличенное прошлой ночью, вселяло надежду на успешное пищеварение. Сам же яут в светской беседе участия не принимал. Пока глупые умансоо обсуждали опасности возникновения внезапной диареи в диких необжитых местах, Сайнжа приступил к методичной разделке добычи. Зрелище вышло неаппетитное, так что напарники синхронно решили, что займутся костром.

Если прикинуть, то любое жизненное дерьмо может чему-нибудь научить. Например, бравый капитан Далине смог выцарапать откуда-то из недр своего безграничного опыта знания о выживании в нестандартных условиях. Порыскав по окрестностям полянки в поисках веток средней величины, он сложил их в хитрую фигуру, присел рядышком, критически рассматривая конструкцию, а затем бросил взгляд поочередно на перемазанного в странных жидкостях яута и умиленно разглядывающего сию картину напарника.

— Пожалуй, впервые я скучаю по кое-чьей парадной броне. Лазеры нам бы сейчас не помешали. — Йонге отряхнул руки, поднялся, и почесал в затылке. Когда-то давно, еще на заре их совместной карьеры, Рудольф приметил у капитана особый миниатюрный спас-комплект, где помещался моток тонкой веревки, таблетка экстренного обезбола и крошечная кремнеоксолитовая зажигалка. По видимому, как раз о ней и Йонге и задумался.

— Вот что с людьми условные рефлексы делают. — Рудольф повернулся к напарнику и выразительно посмотрел на его руки. — Арфы нет — возьмите бубен, как говаривал мичман Сталин

Йонге немедленно прояснился лицом. Через несколько мгновений между его пальцами скользнули белые искорки, и вскоре костер жизнерадостно затрещал сучьями и ветками, которые еще вчера были предусмотрительно сложены под навес и благодаря этому немного подсохли.

Стало практически уютно. Если закрыть глаза, можно было даже представить, что они все еще рядом со своим бунгало на главном острове, и вот-вот принесут заказанные коктейли. Что буквально в полуметре есть теплый сортир и уютная постель, а Фелиция всегда рада поведать о своем текущем состоянии. Первое время Рудольф думал, что подобный отдых как-то слишком уж размерен – сказывалась привычка к постоянному напряжению и притоку адреналина, поскольку практически каждая вылазка самого везучего малого экипажа заканчивалась попаданием в какую-нибудь историю. Но дней через десять втянулся. Даже не хотелось в одиночку сбежать в местный город для оценивания питейных заведений. И по борделям бегать вдруг стало как-то не интересно. И даже листать бесконечные оружейные каталоги тянуло максимум пару раз в неделю – совершенно неслыханное дело. Возможно, Рудольфу просто хотелось по-настоящему отдохнуть, особенно если учесть, что их малый экипаж в кой-то веки пребывал в состоянии внутренней гармонии, и даже Йонге не особенно сопротивлялся, когда яут предлагал очередной сеанс дружеской любви. Да что говорить, даже самому берлинцу удалось заполучить несколько совершенно неожиданных, но приятных поцелуев. И за жопу его схватили аж раза четыре. И это был даже не яут. Рудольф довольно вздохнул и вернулся в настоящее, где Сайнжа как раз закончил с разделкой монстра.

Здоровенный кусок туши пристроили прямо над огнем, наскоро соорудив некоторое подобие вертела. Следить вызвался яут, так что напарникам оставалось только сидеть, наблюдать за зеленоватыми языками пламени и глотать слюнки. Мерзкая тварь выглядела отвратительно, но пахла потрясающе. То ли яутская генетика сказалась, то ли нервное напряжение, но половину туши экипаж умял за раз.

Сыто разлегшись на мягкой травяной подстилке, Рудольф тупо разглядывал, как в небе плавно перетекают из одной формы в другую тяжелые тучи. Похоже, снова собирался шторм. Йонге поодаль рассеянно жевал травинку, яут чем-то скрежетал и постукивал. До Фелиции снова дозваться не удалось, и Рудольф тяжело вздохнул. Как там их крошка?.. Все ли системы в норме, хорошо ли почищены протоколы... Не заедает ли лопасть охладителя в малой генераторной... Рудольф повернулся на бок и уткнулся взглядом в чьи-то глаза.

— Не шевелись! — прошипел Йонге у него из-за спины. Не то, чтобы Рудольф собирался.

Прямо перед ним из стороны в сторону медленно покачивалась приоткрытая пасть. Больше всего она походила на хищное растение, по внезапной прихоти обросшее зубами по всей поверхности каждого из четырех лепестков-створок. Кроме того, на вытянутой морде имелись здоровенные белые глаза в количестве трех штук и какие-то странные кожные наросты — то ли уши, то ли просто эстетический элемент. Желтоватая кожа длинного туловища слегка мерцала, и если бы дело происходило в берлинском биопарке, то зверюга возможно вызвала бы у него даже некий научно-исследовательский интерес. Особенно, если учесть, что в биопарках смотровые площадки отделялись от обиталищ разных организмов пятисантиметровым тетаглассом.

Через некоторое время, проведенное в позе «бревно с глазами», Рудольф почувствовал, что больше так лежать не может. Во-первых, затекла нога, во-вторых, собирающийся дождь он все-таки планировал переждать под крышей. Поэтому задержав для верности дыхание, Рудольф осторожно пополз назад. Змеюка вроде бы хотела двинуться следом, но почему-то остановилась, издав тонкий пронзительный писк. Словно в ответ прямо из-под земли показалась еще одна клыкастая голова. Чуть поодаль — еще одна. Постепенно по краю поляны выстроилось штук десять клыкозмей разного диаметра. И все они настороженно смотрели на чужаков большими белыми круглыми глазами без намека на зрачок и едва различимо покачивались.

— Может, электричеством их?..

— Ага, нам еще этого сожранного кальмара припомнят, а ты предлагаешь гасить эндемичную фауну электроразрядами? — шепотом резонно возразил Йонге.

— А что еще делать? Продолжать любоваться?

Самое удивительное, что яут, всегда готовый откручивать неприятелю разнообразные части тела, на этот раз сидел удивительно смирно. Загадка разрешилась, когда в ответ на вопросительные взгляды он медленно и плавно показал на свои клыки, а потом на одну их змеюк, нахально утаскивающую кусок океанского монстра. От места, куда впились змеиные зубы, по мясу расходились пульсирующие голубоватые прожилки.

— Очаровательно, они еще и ядовитые... — тихо простонал Йонге. — Что за безответственное отношение к безопасности туристов! 

Рудольф сильно сомневался, что выбранный ими остров входил в список рекомендованных для самостоятельного посещения, но прямо сейчас он бы тоже не отказался настрочить парочку-другую жалоб и засунуть их кому-нибудь поглубже.

Между тем, снова начался дождь. Отдельные капли быстро сменились сплошным потоком и к облегчению экипажа, клыкозмеи начали медленно уползать обратно в землю. К моменту, когда последняя из них с достоинством удалилась, двое людей и один яут были снова мокры и очень злы.

— Что дальше? Окажется, что холм не холм, а какой-нибудь спящий звероящер?.. На нас нападут полчища гигантских ракообразных? Приползут на хвостах родственники Сайнжиной добычи? — Йонге стер с лица назойливо стекающую воду, и оперся спиной на примыкающее к навесу дерево. — Предлагаю на ночь оставить дежурного.

— Ладно, — неожиданно для себя согласился Рудольф, прикинув, что, может, яут снова отстегнет ему что-нибудь из своего вооружения. — Пожалуй, спать я пока не хочу, так что могу и покараулить.

Видимо в награду за самоотверженность, ему на колени шлепнулся какой-то предмет. Хорошо, что выдержка главного механика с годами только крепла, иначе вскочи он в полный рост — быть бы навесу снесенным. Остальная част экипажа этого бы явно не одобрила.

— Сайнжа! Какого хрена?

Яут что-то обиженно буркнул, и суровым жестом ткнул когтем в брошенный им сверток. Заинтригованный Рудольф сверток поднял, внимательно осмотрел что-то продолговатое, завернутое в листья. И разворачивая слой за слоем, он все больше удивлялся внезапному порыву яутского трудолюбия.

Внутри обнаружился тщательно выточенный из камня нож. Рукоять была плотно обмотана травами и очень удобно лежала в ладони, так что Рудольф даже несколько раз переложил его из руки в руку и сделал несколько колюще-рубящих размашистых движений. Очень приятное оружие.

— Дай угадаю, это чтобы я не зарился на лезвия от твоих наручей? — Рудольф весело хлопнул яута по плечу и схватившись за один из толстых дредов немного потянул его на себя. Яут глухо заворчал, потом развернулся к нахальному умансоо и широко раззявил пасть, обдавая того уже привычным и в чем-то даже приятным запахом ацетона. Из недр порнографичной глотки выскользнул юркий язык и быстро мазнул Рудольфа по губам. Кажется, яут готов был помочь скрасить унылые часы ночного дежурства.

На следующее утро все-таки бессовестно задремавший Рудольф проснулся от того, что его носа коснулся запах. Нет, ЗАПАХ. Воняло невыразимо и так едко, что сразу же захотелось кашлять. 

— Руди, вставай! У нас новости.

— Судя по ароматам, у нас труп.

— Ну, не без того. Монстр наш протух, Сайнжа теперь скелет отделяет. Но я не об этом.

Рудольф потянулся и цапнул напарника за запястье. Йонге сначала нахмурился было, будто решая, согласиться или все же дать по морде, затем все-таки неохотно подался вперед и наклонился. Рудольф позволил себе улыбнуться самым краешком рта и положив напарнику ладонь на затылок (а то хрен знает, вдруг сбежит) скользнул языком по его губам и, не увидев негодующего протеста, втянул в поцелуй.

— Умансоо! Чем вы там заняты с утра, о похотливейшие из созданий?

Йонге, не отрываясь, показал яуту кулак, но Рудольф почти сразу отодвинулся и, хмыкнув, пригладил растрепавшиеся светлые волосы.

— Так что ты там говорил? 

— Я?.. А. Дождь кончился. И связь есть!

Положим, про дождь он уже и сам заметил, а вот про связь — это были отличные новости! Рудольф настороженно прислушался к своим ощущением и с радостью ощутил легкое подрагивание ниточки синхрона.

«Фелиция?»

«Слушаю, главный механик»

«Как я рад тебя, слышать, крошка! Дай прогноз погоды для нашей точки»

«Прогноз благоприятный, осадков не ожидается. Излучения в пределах нормы».

Рудольф расплылся в улыбке и вылез из шалаша на свет. Тучи и правда ушли, будто их и не было вовсе, небо расчистилось, два светила жизнерадостно освещали, казалось, ставшие еще более фиолетовыми приободрившиеся заросли.

— Как будем выбираться?

— Можно, наверное, запросить головной остров...

— Можно.

— Но вообще... — Тут Йонге посмотрел на постепенно обнажающийся остов монстра. — есть у меня парочка идей позанимательнее.

Через несколько часов жители и гости столичного острова имели возможность наблюдать поистине уникальное явление — со стороны отдаленного архипелага к побережью приближалась странная и устрашающая конструкция. В основе у нее явно был плот, собранный из среднего диаметра бревен. В его центре высился яут, по сторонам от него расположились люди. Переднюю часть конструкции украшала скульптура, достойная немедленного запечатления всеми средствами фотовидеофиксации. Костный остов, щедро сдобренный поперечно привязанными к нему ребрами (разумеется, не предусмотренными там и в таком количестве местной природой) плавно изгибался к небу. 

Сверху позвоночный столб венчала шипастая башка с венком из разноцветной островной растительности. В многочисленные пустые глазницы были вставлены небольшие красно-коричневые плоды с какого-то куста, который удачно обнаружился на обратной дороге, когда экипаж пересекал остров, чтобы выйти к воде. Поначалу их предполагалось съесть, но запрошенный у Фелиции справочник этого крайне не рекомендовал, поэтому пришлось найти плодам другое применение.

Что касается экипировки экипажа, то все трое нацепили прямо поверх плавок свои импровизированные лиственные набедренные повязки и изобразили на лицах полоски из черной глины. Когда плот подобрался достаточно близко к берегу, с громким горловым криком, не иначе как подцепленным у кого-то из клыкастых знакомых, они взмахнули руками и, спрыгнув в полосу прибоя, в три прыжка оказались на песке. Яут двигался за ними следом, не забывая, однако, и про плот — на нем высилось свидетельство его славной охоты, которое он намеревался забрать с собой. Глядя на то, как вытянулись лица собравшихся на пляже работников курортной сферы, Рудольф немедленно вспомнил мрачное пророчество Йонге, касающееся уплаты штрафов за вред экосистеме планеты, и тут же постарался придать лицу максимально грозный и серьезный вид.

— Рады в’идеть вас в д’обром здравии-и, — пролепетал хозяин туристического комплекса, в чьем ведении находилось бунгало команды. — Так-ая неуд’ача, тайфун приходит раз в двести с’орок шесть лет...

— Да вы не волнуйтесь, уважаемый! Как видите, живы, здоровы, довольны отдыхом, — оскалился Йонге.

— В’олноваться о благп’олучии не было причин, мои сн’акки сообщили, что вы не-е пострадали.

— Снакки? — подозрительно переспросил Рудольф.

В песке немедленно образовался небольшой холмик, из которого на поверхность высунулась очень знакомая трехглазая голова с клыкастой четырехстворчатой пастью и медленно кивнула.

Йонге возмущенно всплеснул руками, яут начал разминать когтистые кулаки, а Рудольф, поправив привязанный к поясу нож, осторожно сделал несколько шагов в сторону от змеюки-соглядатая, мало ли до каких пределов простирается ее разумность.

— Вот если природный катаклизм я еще могу отнести к форс-мажорам, то такое бессовестное вмешательство в частную жизнь заслуживает по меньшей мере компенсации! — Йонге обвиняюще выставил вперед указательный палец и сурово нахмурился.

Несколько инопланетчиков сразу же сочли за благо ретироваться куда подальше, а хозяин туркомпекса несколько попятился, но продолжил:

— Возможно, вы правы. Однако, я вижу, что пострадал редкий житель морских глубин. Устроит ли вас компенсация равная штрафному взносу?

Напарники обменялись взглядами.

«Хорошая сделка, умансоо».

Сделав вид, что серьезно обдумывает предложенный вариант, Йонге немного помолчал, а затем сложил руки на груди и кивнул:

— Отлично, мы согласны. Будьте любезны, помогите нашему другу упаковать троф... сувенир. 

Хозяин туркомплекса икнул, передернув всеми четырьмя ложноножками, но, призвав весь свой многолетний опыт обращения с самыми странными запросами туристов, пришел в себя и проследовал вслед за яутом к прикрепленному на плоте остову.

После того, как трофей был крепко завернут в полотнище и обвязан со всех сторон силиколентами с эмблемой курорта, экипаж Фелиции, наконец, раскланялся с хозяином и, провожаемый взглядами самых смелых из зевак, направился к своему бунгало.

— Вы как знаете, а в следующий раз я бы выбрал что-нибудь другое, — задумчиво проговорил Рудольф рухнув на широченную кровать и раскинув руки. — Как-то не везет нам с отдыхом на воде, не находите?

Йонге ухмыльнулся и кивнул, а яут, быстро сцапав планшетку, настрочил там какой-то длинный запрос.

— Вот, умансоо. Здесь отдых достойный великих воинов!

Йонге всмотрелся в вывалившиеся картинки и быстро затряс головой:

— Я не хочу чтобы меня на отдыхе сожрали! Нет уж, поедем куда-нибудь где красиво, безопасно, и нет дождей!

Рудольф одобрительно кивнул.


	2. Ишгуаль

Великий Охотник не любил снег и холод, холодный климат ему был совсем некомфортен. Но, разумеется, как истинный сын Найхави, он не пасовал перед ними и достойно выносил испытания и тем, и другим, если их посылала судьба. Но выбрать для отдыха снежный курорт с температурой ниже стандартного нуля ему бы и в голову не пришло. Его вполне устраивали прежние места отдыха, которые обычно выбирал экипаж: тепло, солнце, море, песок и, желательно, поменьше посторонних вокруг. В идеале еще что-то достойное стены трофеев, но против даже временного соседства с любыми крупными хищниками решительно возражали и Йхо-онхе, и Рхудо-о'ф в один голос. Рхудо-о'ф кричал, что ему еще дорога его жопа, чтобы на отдыхе просыпаться от того, что ее отгрызает какая-нибудь хищная тварь. Йхо-онхе добавлял, что склады на Фелис не бездонные и тратится на доставку очередного хребта или черепа он не собирается, и занимать место этими трофеями нерационально. А Фелис, в свою очередь, снабжала всех ужасающими, как ей казалось, изображениями и пересказывала все страшилки о неудачных местах для отдыха. Неудачных по мнению умансоо. Сайнжу, разумеется, задевали эти сомнения и предположения о возможности отгрызания жоп какой бы то ни было тварью в его присутствии. Но все-таки охоту и отдых приходилось разделять. Великий Охотник не унывал, ездил на охоту один, привозил трофеи, впихивал их во все доступные складские помещения на корабле, иногда даже тайком. Итак, отдых в теплых солнечных местах в целом его устраивал.

Только Йхо-онхе сказал, что за последние десять лет они были на двенадцати морских курортах, и всегда происходила всякая хрень, и у него уже началась аллергия на море, поэтому сейчас он решительно предлагал ехать туда, где есть снег и горы. И если кто-то возражает – тут он очень внимательно и выразительно посмотрел на Сайнжу – тот может ехать куда угодно.

Великий Охотник мог бы на это сказать, что когда они не ездили на море, всякая хрень все равно происходила, так что море тут определенно ни при чем, но проявил мудрость, выработанную за годы жизни с умансоо, и только хмыкнул: «хврыы», выражая легкое недоумение, сомнение и нежелание спорить при противоположном мнении. В конце концов, как бы умансоо ни решали, и куда бы они ни ехали, испытание для Великого Охотника находилось, и коллекция трофеев пополнялась, как и летопись деяний достойных подражания и воспевания в гимнах. 

Рхудо-о'ф сказал, что он, собственно, не против такой затеи, и давно хотел освоить древний ски-спорт. 

Фелис в голосовании и обсуждении не участвовала, ей было все равно, куда доставить экипаж, но она предпочитала выбрать планетарный аэропорт, не желая болтаться на орбите без экипажа. Чтобы быть ближе, а то вдруг придется быстро улетать, или понадобится медблок, или весь арсенал, или надо будет штурмовать что-нибудь. И предложила на выбор сразу с десяток подходящих мест. Разумеется, со скидкой для полиаморных общин. Йхо-онхе уже несколько лет как не делал кислое лицо при таком заселении, не пытался поменять номера на одноместные или хотя бы смежные. 

Так вопрос был решен в пользу курорта Ишгуаль, просто он был рядом. И там не было действующих вулканов, спящих вулканов тоже не было. И крупных хищных животных. И никаких кланов яутов-мафиози. И религиозных фанатиков-террористов. Про массовые миграции лемингоустов Сайнжа попросил Фелис не рассказывать, в сущности это был пустяк, и иначе бы они еще три дня выбирали. То есть шанс спокойно и скучно отдохнуть, конечно, был, но Сайнжа верил в судьбу воина и охотника, которая не даст ему заскучать. 

И, разумеется, на Ишгуаль они просто так не полетели, а прихватили один-другой заказ во славу совместного товарищества и успешного бизнеса, благодаря чему расходы на отдых окупились еще до его начала. Это существенно повысило настроение Йхо-онхе, синхрон фонил благодушным настроением и готовностью отдохнуть на славу и так, чтобы оставить добрую память в веках. 

На космодроме с Фелис традиционно прощались долго и многословно. Рхудо-о'ф взял с нее обещание, что она будет вести себя как «хорошая девочка», сообщать обо всем странном, если такое произойдет, проведет в их отсутствие диагностику стержня и будет слать отчеты своему любимому механику в любое время суток, а потом проверил все стапели под каждой опорой лично и чуть ли не обнял каждую из них. 

Йхо-онхе смотрел на это с пониманием, хоть и несколько насмешливо, по крайней мере, именно так Сайнжа интерпретировал эту вздернутую бровь и мягкую улыбку. В свою очередь, Йхо-онхе создавал два резервных канала связи с кораблем: через общедоступные спутники и через местную систему связи, и кодировал их совершенно зубодробительно.

Сайнжа, как обычно, попросил Фелис расстреливать всех, кто придет в их отсутствие, не дожидаясь враждебных действий, на что Йхо-онхе стал также предсказуемо активно возражать и предлагать хотя бы сначала сканировать незадачливых прохожих на наличие оружия, а Рхудо-о'ф возражать не стал, потому как идею поддерживал и установил бы еще выносную турель под днищем, если бы правила космопорта это не запрещали под угрозой штрафа и ареста корабля с последующей депортацией. Без возвращения стоимости неиспользованных дней стоянки и с запретом повторного приезда.

Вот уже не первый год эта картина повторялась с редкими изменениями, но в целом Сайнжа наблюдал одно и тоже: покидая корабль, экипаж терял толику здравого смысла, повышая уровень тревожности на синхроне. То есть, конечно, пилот и механик теряли, а навигатор, как наиболее стрессоустойчивый, привносил чувство уверенности в своих силах всему трио. Наконец они смогли распрощаться с Фелис и оторвать себя от ее трапа.

Высокогорный дуарельс мчал их как гончая за добычей, пейзажи проносились, не успевая порадовать своим видом. Да и разглядывать особо было нечего – снег и снег. И маленькие смешные домишки и шале, мелкие яркие точки туристов, гуманоидного и негуманоидного персонала. И стада мигрирующих лемингоустов, большие стада крупных пушистых зверюг. Сайнжа заметил, что Йхо-онхе проводил их подозрительным взглядом, но видимо, не посчитал опасными. Штурмовать, разрушать и завоевывать было нечего и некого. Но мудрость Великого Охотника не давала сбоев и гласила: всегда носи с собой копье, а кого им пронзить всегда найдется!

Глассы Рхудо-о'фа характерно «моргали» с тех пор, как они только ушли с территории космопорта. Он снимал все подряд для Фелис, слал ей фото и ролики, с некоторых пор она просила присылать ей чуть ли не поминутный хронометраж их похождений вне корабля. Сайнжа подозревал, что Фелис то ли еще собиралась, то ли уже начала писать мемуары, поэтому ей нужны были иллюстрации всех похождений экипажа.

Всякая херня началась сразу по прибытию на станцию. Конечно, по шкале традиционной херни это не дотягивало даже до «единицы»: гравитон для багажа сломался, покосился на один бок и заглох.

Йхо-онхе сказал, что кто-то, и этот кто-то определенно не он, взял с собой слишком много барахла, которое даже сломало чужую технику и теперь за нее наверняка придется заплатить.

Сайнжа возразил, что его барахла тут даже трети не наберется, а он не хилый червь и может нести и свое, и чужое барахло, и владельцев этого барахла тоже.

Рхудо-о'ф в подсчете барахла не участвовал, был занят: сцепился со станционным ремонтником в споре не на жизнь, а на смерть по поводу причин поломки и способов ремонта, так что за работоспособность гравитона Сайнжа не дал бы и скрильего хвоста.

И когда Сайнжа уже готов был сгрузить своих компаньонов, багаж и заодно ремонтника на сломанный гравитон и утащить все вместе, капризный механизм вздрогнул, выровнялся и попыхтел по запрограммированному маршруту, оставляя незадачливых ремонтников ругаться в его отсутствии. Сайнжа приобнял Рхудо-о'ф и Йхо-онхе и потащил их следом за удаляющимся багажом.

Гравитон стойко дополз до шале и повторно заглох на пороге, перегородив проход. Двери, реагирующие на движение, застряли на полпути между открытым и закрытым состоянием, впуская в холл легкую вьюгу и выпуская возмущенное верещание всех находящихся в холле.

Сайнжа уничтожил проблему одним пинком, загнав гравитон в холл. И даже почти никого не задавило падающими чемоданами. Стоило отметить, что чемоданов с каждым разом становилось минимум на один больше, любимые игрушки Рхудо-о'фа приходилось маскировать подо что-то безобидное и разбирать, рассовывая запчасти по разным местам. Без своих игрушек сходить с корабля Рхудо-о'ф отказывался наотрез.

За время этого чемоданного представления администратор – маленький верткий кьярри, три раза поменял цвет, сигнализируя о своем крайнем волнении, и, кажется, даже начал пускать еле заметный дым из органов, которые, вероятнее всего, были ушами. Он взмахнул тоненькими ручками, призывая вновь прибывших скорее зарегистрироваться.

Сайнжа остался собирать чемоданы, разумно рассудив, что если решение одной проблемы породило другую, то ее решает тот, кто это устроил.

Рхудо-о'ф и Йхо-онхе направились к стойке и, пока Сайнжа сооружал монумент памяти павшему багажу, взяли на себя тяготы регистрации.

Сайнжа присоединился к ним пару мгновений спустя и понял, что тяготы были вполне себе реальными: администратор не мог подтвердить бронь, потому что не мог ввести имя Великого Охотника в базу гостиницы правильно. Не помогал ни голосовой набор, ни попытки Рхудо-о'фа продиктовать имя на унилингве. Администратор нервничал, дергался, хаотично менял свой цвет, заламывал верхние ручки, путался во второй и третьей паре ножек, и беспрестанно извинялся.

И Сайнжа снова спас положение, прорычав свое имя со всеми регалиями и титулами очень-очень внятно, так что в холле затихло всё и все. Рхудо-о'фа и Йхо-онхе, конечно, не затихли, а пытались удержать на лицах серьезные выражения и почти справились. Самое главное - это помогло, система пиликнула и подтвердила бронь. Сайнжа гордился тем, что сдержался и не сказал, что умансоо без него ничего не могут. Собственно, этот прием он освоил совсем недавно, если сказать что-то подобное, то Рхудо-о'ф и Йхо-онхе выступали единым фронтом и начинали «стебать» - это слово подсказала Фелис и объяснила, что это такое. Поэтому Сайнжа в ситуациях, когда очень хотелось обозначить свою значимость для своих умансоо, просто фыркал с соответствующей интонацией - без словесного повода Йхо-онхе и Рхудо-о'фу возразить было нечего. Правда он стал замечать, что Йхо-онхе сопровождал его фыркание закатыванием глаз, а Рхудо-о'ф тут же почти без малейшей задержки вторил ему. В итоге счет в этой странной битве Сайнжа считал равным.

Слава Великой Матери, до номера удалось добраться без приключений. Вид из панорамного окна был отличный – практически сразу – отвесная пропасть и гуляющие внизу стаи лемингоустов, при желании можно было метнуть копье прямо отсюда и добыть новую меховую подстилку. Мысль была интересная, и Сайнжа решил озаботиться вопросом оформления охотничьей лицензии. Новая мягкая шкура большого размера, на которой можно с комфортом и удобством повалять свои сокровища, была бы очень кстати. Старую пришлось утилизировать из-за загрязнений, с которыми не справлялась никакая чистка: ни механическая, ни химическая, ни вакуумная.

Сайнжа осматривал номер и примеривался отжать себе самый большой шкаф, но понимал, что, скорее всего, придется делиться площадью, но пока можно было хотя бы попытаться. Момент был удачный - Йхо-онхе ушел в душевой отсек, а Рхудо-о'ф выскреб из-под кровати уборочного дроида и срочно его перепрограммировал на полную тишину и три маршрута уборки в зависимости от времени суток и дня недели. Теперь можно было быть уверенными, что дроид не будет транслировать глупые песенки во время уборки, не разбудит с утра пораньше пиликаньем и вероломно не утащит на утилизацию раскиданное ночью белье.

Сайнжа постарался быть максимально незаметным, дверца шкафа сместилась в стенку совершенно бесшумно. И Великий Охотник понял, что опоздал. Пока он любовался курортными красотами и смотрел на потенциальную добычу, шкаф заняли под завязку. Стоило ли смириться с досадным поражением или начать захватническую войну? Мудрость советовала отступиться, потому что всерьез покусать не получится, а не всерьез — не будет иметь результата. Можно было еще попросить — Фелис советовала разговаривать. Синхрон давал многое: можно было понять чувства, настроение, но не заменял диалога и не выдавал рецепты в духе: «что делать если…». Путем сложных многоступенчатых переговоров, применяя уступки и подкуп, Сайнже удалось выбить себе две больших полки. Сайнжа был горд собой: победы в словесных баталиях тоже были очень приятными.

Вечером Сайнжа завалился в центр огромной кровати, Рхудо-о'ф и Йхо-онхе привычно улеглись по бокам и прижались, стараясь сцепиться друг с другом руками. Синхрон будто теплел, транслировал от всех ощущение покоя и защищенности.

Фелис пожелала всем спокойной ночи и пообещала не будить слишком рано.

Сайнжа привычно переборол в себе желание прижать свои сокровища к себе еще ближе, но то, что не было высказано, было «прочувствовано» и воспринято. Рхудо-о'ф закинул ногу ему на бедро, а Йхо-онхе прижался щекой к плечу и вздохнул. Было хорошо.

***

Первый день на отдыхе тоже был традиционным для малого экипажа, как и прощание с кораблем. Каждый раз в первый день они расходились кто куда, будто доказывали самим себе, что вполне способны действовать, жить и развлекаться в одиночку, что они не срослись сознаниями так, что раздельное существование невозможно. И доказывали, в течение целого дня очень успешно, а потом – не очень.

Но пока первый день был негласно посвящен индивидуальным развлечениям, Сайнжа решил оформить охотничью лицензию и повыслеживать лемингоустов, Рхудо-о'ф сказал, что записался на ски-тренировки, а Йхо-онхе заинтересовался местными термами.

Из шале Сайнжа и Рхудо-о'ф вышли вместе, ски-центр и прокат снегоходов находились рядом. Сайнжа рассудил, что бродить по снегу совершенно излишне и до места обитания лемингоустов стоит добираться на транспорте. Вслед им синхрон донес, что Йхо-онхе будет рад видеть их замерзшие жопы через пару часиков в термах, а до этого намерен предаться всем банно-помывочным извращениям и, возможно, даже массажу ступней.

Рхудо-о'ф бодро поднимался по склону, снег поскрипывал под подошвами, Сайнжа радовался, что здесь нет ничего потенциально опасного, поэтому можно пустить его вперед и смотреть. Парка с капюшоном, который надвинут на глаза, глассы, шарф, теплые штаны - увидеть Рхудо-о'фа во всем этом можно было довольно редко. Такая одежда скрывала фигуру, лицо, но даже без синхрона и с закрытыми глазами Сайнжа бы не перепутал его ни с кем другим. И, конечно, он бы никогда не перепутал Йхо-онхе и Рхудо-о'фа друг с другом, даже если бы они были одеты одинаково и он видел их со спины издалека. Он знал наизусть их манеру двигаться, привычку Рхудо-о'фа подстраивать глассы на ходу, вертеть головой, чтобы снять для Фелис все попадающееся на пути, привычку Йхо-онхе засовывать руки в карманы и внимательно смотреть под ноги. 

Сейчас Рхудо-о'ф просто поднимался по склону, Сайнжа просто смотрел, сложные чувства просто были и скреблись где-то внутри, от чего становилось тепло. Сайнжа даже пропустил поворот к стоянке снегоходов и вместе с Рхудо-о'фом дошел до проката. Пришлось объяснить, что он хочет посмотреть, что это за странные девайсы, и как их надо использовать. Рхудо-о'ф немедленно разразился лекцией на тему: какой это древний благородный вид спорта, и насколько здесь в «Ишгуаль» все аутентично: «Никакого турбоусиления! Только законы физики и твои личные силы! Ты тоже должен попробовать!»

Сайнжа с сомнением осмотрел то, что Рхудо-о'ф называл «лыжи» и честно сказал, что этим он может только в зубах поковыряться, за что был обсмеян. Рхудо-о'ф указал ему в угол, где располагались лыжи побольше. Но Сайнжа решительно отверг недостойное предложение, у него было важное дело, не терпящее отлагательств.

Сайнжа выбрал самый большой снегоход, чтобы вместить максимальное количество трофеев. Фелис отчиталась, что лицензия оплачена и действует трое суток, еще она пожаловалась, что пришлось отдельно заплатить за возможность охотиться с холодным оружием. Необходимость внести страховой взнос Сайнжу уже не удивляла, к этому он уже привык, хотя вначале Фелис и Йхо-онхе долго объясняли ему саму концепцию страхования. Разумеется, страховалась не жизнь и здоровье Великого охотника, подобного издевательства он бы точно не стерпел, а нанесение непоправимого вреда окружающей среде и объектам инфраструктуры курорта. Страховые взносы на Ишгуаль были вполне терпимые. 

Сайнжа углублялся на снегоходе все глубже в лес, что-то высокое и хвойное росло у тропинки, сугробы становились все выше.

Все места обитания лемингоустов были давно разведаны и помечены, к некоторым водили экскурсии, часть была для охоты. Все их можно было найти по навигатору, по спутниковому наведению на местности, по дорогущим бумажным картам для любителей старины и архаики. Фелис предлагала ему помочь с этим, но Сайнжа решил пренебречь этими костылями, недостойными настоящего следопыта и охотника, и выследить дичь как положено: по следам и по запаху. Сложности в этом было мало, но душа требовала хотя бы такой минимальной имитации нормальной охоты.

Но ползать по снегу, разыскивая следы лап или приметы лежки, не пришлось, не пришлось и сидеть в засаде: лемингоусты голосили так, что их бы нашел и самый неудалый и глуховатый охотник.

Сайнжа озадачился выбором: скрытно подползти и выбрать экземпляр с самой красивой шкурой, или рвануть, разогнать стадо и хотя бы побегать за самыми быстрыми, если уж найти их было так просто. В итоге он решил совместить, выбрать какую-нибудь наиболее примечательную особь и как следует погонять ее, прежде чем завалить.

Наверняка в этом не было необходимости, но Сайнжа выполнил подкрадывание и выслеживание на высший балл: подобрался с подветренной стороны, чутко прислушиваясь к обстановке. Наконец, он добрался до поляны, которую выбрали лемингоусты в качестве стойбища и лежбища. Сквозь голые ветки кустарника и сугробы Сайнжа стал пристально разглядывать стадо. Расцветка взрослых особей варьировалась от нежно-песочного до графитно-черного. На графитно-черном особенно красиво бы смотрелся Рхудо-о'ф с его светлой кожей, а песочная оттеняла бы смуглую кожу Йхо-онхе. Сайнжа понял, что не сможет выбрать, и одной шкурой не обойтись. Пришло время для реализации второй части плана «Почти великая охота».

Сайнжа выскочил на поляну и издал самый великолепный рык, который слышали эти мохнатые за всю свою жизнь. Да можно было спорить на щит матери, что и все предки лемингоустов за все свои жизни не слышали такого великолепного рыка.

И тут прекрасный план столкнулся с суровой действительностью: графитно-черный и нежно-песочный лемингоусты побежали в совершенно противоположные стороны. Сайнжа даже замер на мгновение от такой подлости судьбы и справедливо укорил себя за глупость. Но Великий Охотник не теряется ни в каких ситуациях, и не будь он хранителем копья, если не добудет сегодня две эти шкуры.

Стадо разбегалось в разные стороны, истошно вереща, врезаясь друг в друга, создавая суматоху и свалку. Графитно-черный был большим и резвым, он запрокинул голову с длинными витыми рогами и длинными прыжками наращивал расстояние от непонятной опасности. Песочный точно также рвался в чащу, оставляя позади всю мохнатую кучу-малу.

Сайнжа рванул за черным, ему пришлось буквально скакать по тушам, уворачиваясь от рогов и когтей, отшвыривать со своего пути меховые тела. Он настиг черного недалеко от опушки, длинным прыжком обрушился на него и сбил с ног, это было нелегко - ростом леминогоуст не уступал Сайнже и весил в три раза больше. Но ярость и сила охотника не знали поражений и не замечали преград. Сайнжа прижал бьющееся тело и вонзил клинок точно в глаз, чтобы не портить шкуру. Зверь быстро затих, снег окрашивался его красно-бордовой кровью, Сайнжа постарался расположить его так, чтобы потом не вымывать кровь с шерсти и поторопился вернутся на поляну.

К этому моменту на поляне осталось только изрядное количество куч навоза и неподвижная туша лемингоуста, которого то ли затоптали, то ли сам помер от страха.

Сайнжа метнулся в направлении, где он последний раз видел песочного. Кровь разогревалась. Сайнжа чувствовал возрастающий азарт. Все же охота оказалась не такой скучной, как представлялось в начале.

Поломанные кусты, вытоптанный снег, ободранные стволы деревьев наглядно показывали направление, куда скрылась большая часть стада. Сайнжа понадеялся на свою охотничью удачу и ускорился. Ему хотелось верить, что песочный не был одиночкой, убежавшим невесть куда. Нет, безусловно, он бы не смог скрыться, Сайнжа бы выследил и нашел, раз уж наметил себе эту добычу, но хотелось вернуться к Йхо-онхе и Рхудо-о'фу засветло, разделить общую трапезу, похвалиться шкурами. На бегу Сайнжа решил, что оставшуюся на поляне тушу тоже надо забрать и наделать подушек. Только придется рассказать, что не вся добыча пала от руки охотника, заслуги Великого Охотника не нуждались в приукрашивании и присвоении случайных трофеев.

Вот уже впереди он видел ломящееся через лес стадо, движения лемингоустов утратили хаотичность, они дружно убегали в одном направлении. По пути Сайнжа не заметил ответвляющихся от основного стада следов и рассчитывал, что его погоня не будет напрасной. Он настиг отстающих, обогнал и вспрыгнул на ближайшую спину из этой бегущей массы. Зверь заверещал, припустил сильнее, цапнул впереди бегущих, пытался обернутся и укусить Сайнжу тоже, но тот двинул ему промеж рогов и перепрыгнул вперед на следующую спину, а потом еще и еще, приближаясь к вожакам лемингоустов.

Выбранный им песочный бежал одним из первых. Еще пара прыжков и Сайнжа вскочил ему на спину, ухватил за рога и дернул на себя. Песочный встал на дыбы, отчаянно замотал головой, но Сайнжа сдавил ногами его шею, так что зверь захрипел. Леминогоусты прыснули от них в разные стороны, как напуганный косяк рыбы. Песочный мотал башкой, Сайнжа рванул рога еще раз, вынуждая его остановится. Зверь запутался в лапах, потерял равновесие и начал падать. Сайнжа, не теряя времени, вспрыгнул, приземлился, раньше, чем песочный упал и встретил его ударом лезвий под челюсть. Кровь хлынула, обагряя Сайнжу, закрашивая снег. Он постарался откинуть тушу и уложить так, чтобы кровь не попадала на шкуру, вытер лезвия о снег и убрал их в наруч. Теперь оставалось вернуться к снегоходу и подтащить все туши в одно место, чтобы снять шкуры. 

Фелис поздравила его с удачной охотой и сразу посоветовала три способа свежевания и обработки шкуры. Сайнжа поблагодарил, но остался верен традиционным способам Первого дома.

Места на поляне хватало и это было хорошо, потому как Сайнжа уже привык разделывать туши в самых неудобных местах: тащить добычу в удобное место и разделывать там было чревато исками о компенсации морального вреда. Йхо-онхе и Рхудо-о'ф говорили, что они лично навидались всякого и им все равно, но платить за обмороки окружающих они не намерены, и скандалы по поводу разбросанных трупов животных последнее, что они бы хотели наблюдать на отдыхе. Сайнжа чтил отдых своих компаньонов и тушами больше не разбрасывался.

Следовало поторопиться, чтобы закончить всю грязную работу как можно быстрее и вернуться. Еще надо было хорошо отмыться от крови и тут как нельзя кстати было предложение Йхо-онхе присоединиться к нему в термах. 

Снегоход с трудом тащил прицепленную тушу графитно-черного на поляну. Сайнжа прислушался к синхрону: Йхо-онхе был расслаблен и благодушен, от Рхудо-о'фа доносило азарт и наслаждение скоростью, Фелис делала плановую диагностику, доложила всем, что к ней никто не приближался и боекомплект она не тратила. Сайнжа тоже вплел в общую ткань синхрона свое довольство от удачной охоты, которая пусть и не снискала ему лавров убийцы монстров, но поставленной цели достигла. Он собрал добычу на поляне и приступил к знакомому и привычному для охотника занятию, прикидывая, каким получится ковер. Шерсть была густой и мягкой, Йхо-онхе и Рхудо-о'ф должны оценить по достоинству.

Примерно через час, когда он уже закончил свою работу, сложил шкуры на снегоход и хотел возвращаться, синхрон выдал финт.

То ли Фелис решила, что экипаж слишком долго был вдали друг от друга, и надо это срочно менять. То ли Йхо-онхе заскучал и захотел ускорить их возвращение и приблизить совместный отдых в термах. Синхрон вздрогнул, связь усилилась, и Сайнжа стал чувствовать в разы сильнее, одновременно будто глядя со стороны и изнутри на то, что происходило с напарниками. Потом фокус синхрона сместился на Йхо-онхе, Сайнжа ощущал влажный воздух на коже, обволакивающее прикосновение теплой воды, аромат сжигаемых трав. И самое главное - уверенное и сильное движение руки по члену, напряжение во всех мышцах, медленно нарастающее возбуждение, кровь, пульсирующую в висках, закушенную губу, сдерживаемые стоны. Ощущения мешались между собой, растворялись, были и своими, и чужими сразу, усиливались, а затем отступали и возвращались с новой интенсивностью.

Сайнжа запнулся и рухнул мордой в снег, зажмурился, словно хотел стать ближе физически, понять и разделить все впечатления, иметь возможность коснуться.

Он и Рхудо-о'ф словно замерли и затаились, не желая мешать Йхо-онхе, но впитывали эмоции все до единой, возвращали их в общий поток словно усиленными и наложенными на свое восприятие.

Сайнжа чувствовал, как Йхо-онхе касается себя, то усиливая, то ослабляя нажим, как он закрывает глаза, погружаясь в ощущения.

Сайнжа видел, как на смуглой коже, усыпанной капельками, просвечивают все ярче и ярче узоры, распускаясь на шее, на скулах, проступая на плечах и спине.

Сайнжа слышал каждый судорожный вдох, каждый полузадушенный стон, каждый заполошный удар сердца.

Все это было ярким, острым, но совершенно недосягаемым. Сейчас Сайнжа, не торгуясь бы, отдал все шкуры, чтобы оказаться в том теплом влажном месте, где Йхо-онхе в одиночку, без него и Рхудо-о'ф, добывал себе удовольствие.

Три нити синхрона сплелись в еще более тугой клубок, возбуждение и предчувствие удовольствия накрыло одинаково всех троих.

Сайнжа, не имея возможности прикоснуться, транслировал свое желание провести языком по шее, очерчивая светящиеся узоры, проникнуть в рот, оглаживая губы, вылизать грудь и живот и, наконец, заменить руку Йхо-онхе на его члене.

Казалось теплое марево плавит снег и будто действительно стало жарче, словно Сайнжа не лежал сейчас в сугробе посреди леса.

Удовольствие разрасталось внутри, как пламя от тлеющего угля, неотвратимо и всепоглощающе, наконец, достигло своего пика и ударило по всем нервам одновременно, заставляя содрогаться от чужого оргазма.

Сайнжа пришел в себя от того, что в пасти было мокро и холодно: он лежал мордой в сугробе и жрал снег.

Пару мгновений на синхроне была абсолютная умиротворенная тишина.

А потом Рхудо-о'ф сказал, что вот так в обнимку с деревом и на лыжах он еще не кончал, но в принципе было неплохо.

Йхо-онхе что-то промычал, попросил в следующий раз Фелис хотя бы предупреждать о такой подставе.

Сайнжа ничего не сказал, но очень четко дал понять, что вот прямо сейчас он придет, и они все вместе повторят. 

Йхо-онхе ответил, что прямо сейчас не получится, а минут через десять очень даже может быть, а потом, кажется, отрубился.

Сайнжа поднялся, стряхнул снег, прислушиваясь к отголоскам удовольствия, потянулся и рыкнул от переизбытка чувств. 

Он уже успел сесть на снегоход и развернуть его, как по синхрону шарахнуло острой болью, уютную посторгазменную негу смело в один миг, а Рхудо-о'ф сказал: «Ой… кажется, я сломал ногу». 

Сайнжа несся на склон, где расстался с Рхудо-о'фом, распугивая туристов и вздымая волны снега. 

На синхроне Йхо-онхе поминал курву и такую-то мать, давал задания Фелис вызвать помощь и советы Рхудо-о'фу не двигаться, постараться снять обувь и ждать помощь. 

Сайнжа взлетел на склон на полном ходу, по наводке Фелис нашел трассу, на которой катался Рхудо-о'ф, а вскоре и его самого в компании сломанных лыж и маленькой кучки сочувствующих и сопереживающих. Спасатели не торопились, поэтому Сайнжа решил самостоятельно доставить Рхудо-о'фа в медпункт.

Вскоре к ним присоединился Йхо-онхе, сияя отмытой до скрипа физиономией и капая водой с волос. Первыми его словами, после того, как он отдышался от быстрого бега, было: «Это из-за?..» далее он стыдливо замолчал. Рхудо-о'ф хохотнул и заверил его, что почти нет, просто он очень, ну очень торопился вернуться в шале и был неосторожен. Йхо-онхе кивнул, с неудовольствием отметил отсутствие спасателей и медиков, сказал, что сейчас вернется, и спустился вниз к пешеходной дорожке. На дорожке поперек движения и против всех правил был припаркован гостиничный мобиль, судя по свернутому замку на дверце, разрешения его взять никто не спрашивал. Йхо-онхе достал из багажника аптечку и вернулся к Сайнже с Рхудо-о'фом, разложил фиксаторы, затвердевающую пену и очень зловеще пообещал, что сейчас окажет первую помощь по высшему разряду.

Рхудо-о'ф усомнился было в медицинских навыках напарника, но долго спорить не пришлось – подоспел медик, вполне гуманоидного вида, но с красивым лазоревым оттенком кожи. Он представился доктором Шейбом Ратанки, приволок чемоданчик в два раза больше того, что был у Йхо-онхе. Достал портативный диагност, просканировал поврежденную ногу, подтвердил, что у Рхудо-о'фа перелом. Он споро вколол обезболивающие, наложил на ногу Рхудо-о'фа фиксаторы, залил пеной, попутно рассказывая, что переломы на зимних трассах очень частая травма, ничего страшного не произошло и на станции ревитализатор махом срастит кости. Еще он сообщил очень ценную и важную информацию, что второй по распространенности травмой являются прищемленные креплением лыж пальцы, подии и прочие щупала. А потом огорчил тем, что спасателей с носилками придется ждать не меньше десяти минут: они еще не успели вернуться с другой трассы с обхода. 

Сайнжа решил, что ждать спасателей совсем не обязательно, до спасательной станции идти недолго, и он сможет донести Рхудо-о'фа сам, о чем он немедленно сообщил. Рхудо-о'ф и Йхо-онхе переглянулись и одновременно кивнули.

Всю дорогу Рхудо-о'ф шутил, что давно его не носили на руках и как жестока жизнь, раз ради такого небольшого проявления заботы надо докатиться до перелома.

Йхо-онхе пыхтел Сайнже в спину и комментировал, что раз уж так хотелось на ручки, можно было просто попросить, а не устраивать ломание конечностей и порчу прокатного инвентаря.

Маленькую спасательную экспедицию завершал доктор, который подсказывал направление и всячески рекомендовал после сращивания избегать активности хотя бы в течение дня. Еще он сильно рекламировал реабилитационный центр, как раз специализирующийся на восстановлении после травм.

На станции спасателей они быстро заняли все свободное место: Рхудо-о'ф – ревитализатор, Сайнжа – три стула, Йхо-онхе – маленький диванчик. Доктор накрутил настройки, надавал советы не шевелиться, расслабиться и лучше не дышать, убежал и обещал вернуться.

За время сращивания костей Рхудо-о'ф успел слить Фелис фото и обсудить с ней все ракурсы, которые получились при его падении, Йхо-онхе - поругаться с персоналом гостиницы, который обыскался пропавшего мобиля, а Сайнжа – вычистить кровь из-под когтей.

Затем начались их обычные разговоры, которые возникали в ситуации, когда что-то пошло сильно не так.

Рхудо-о'ф вспомнил, как на Касмее они застали религиозные волнения, провели четыре дня не высовывая носа из гостиницы, так что сейчас-то еще все вполне нормально, даже погулять успели.

Йхо-онхе подхватил тему и сказал, что сейчас на самом деле все относительно хорошо, не то что на Сы, когда у них не осталось ничего, кроме мокрых трусов.

Сайнжа охотно согласился, он тоже кое-что припомнил из их веселого отдыха, но решил промолчать. Ситуация, когда у них чуть не угнали Фелис, неизменно вызывала у всех крайне негативные эмоции и не стоила упоминания.

Доктор Ратанки пришел проконтролировать лечебный процесс, порадовался тому, как быстро восстанавливается кость. Еще неугомонный доктор решил взять побольше всяких анализов, чтобы скорректировать обезболивающие. Но Рхудо-о'ф решительно отказался и от обезболивающих, и от анализов, передав им по синхрону, что доктору не обязательно знать про активный белок и прочие модификации.

Тогда доктор Ратанки стал настаивать на посещении реабилитационного центра и стал расписывать, какие там проводят замечательные процедуры, как там прекрасно можно поправить здоровье и вернуть хорошее настроение с помощью уникальных релакс-процедур.

Рхудо-о'ф сказал, что он в принципе не против. Больше он ничего сказать не успел, потому что Йхо-онхе тут же заявил, что после всех этих волнений у него клинит его проапгрейженный позвоночник и теперь ему совершенно необходимы усиленные релакс-процедуры. Сайнжа тут же сообразил, куда ветер дует, и сказал, что натер чудовищную мозоль, поэтому ему тоже нужны какие-нибудь процедуры. Реабилитационный центр был обречен на нашествие лучшего малого экипажа. 

Фелис оплатила два дня проживания в реабилитационном центре с полным пансионом и комплексом процедур для всех. Сайнжа отдельно заказал услугу по педикюру для персон с усиленными ногтевыми пластинами.

В центре они заселились в самый большой номер, всем выдали фирменные пушистые халаты и очень плотное расписание процедур и услуг.

Йхо-онхе с первыми рассветными лучами в полусонном состоянии ушел на массаж. Рхудо-о'фу предстоял еще один визит к ревитализатору. Сайнжа с утра наслаждался тишиной и покоем, ближе к обеду его ждали с распростертыми объятиями и педикюрными армированными шлифовалками в косметическом кабинете. Сайнжа провел там почти весь день, решительно отказался от художественной гравировки на когтях и сбежал проверить процесс выделки шкур в местной мастерской.

Второй день прошел также интенсивно с точки зрения применения медицинских и косметических процедур к лучшему малому экипажу.

Вечером второго дня пребывания в центре Рхудо-о'ф совершил самое гениальное открытие – открыл панель в стене, за которой обнаружился камин. Настоящий камин, в котором можно было развести огонь. Для которого были нужны дрова. Сайнжа готов был немедленно пойти и выломать пару деревьев, но Йхо-онхе вызвал персонал центра и дрова им немедленно предоставили, а еще вместе с ними принесли странный предмет – кочергу. Сайнжа прикинул, что этой штукой будет удобно почесать спину, и уже было хотел осуществить свой план, но Йхо-онхе сказал, что не одобряет подобное варварство и сам ему спину почешет, хотя приличные гуманоиды обычно моются, чтобы не чесалось. И тут Сайнжа вспомнил про шкуры, которые доставили из мастерской после обеда, и решил, что сейчас самый идеальный вариант их применить и опробовать. Сайнжа принес все три шкуры, Рхудо-о'ф и Йхо-онхе самоотверженно боролись с камином и дровами, одерживая уверенную победу. Огонь разгорался и будил в душе Великого Охотника что-то древнее. Фелис почувствовала настроение, подключилась к акустической системе и выдала что-то этническое, соответствующее первобытному настрою.

Сайнжа расстелил шкуры возле камина и уселся в середине. Рхудо-о'ф, оберегая заживленную ногу, улегся рядом на черную шкуру. Йхо-онхе проверил, что искры из камина не долетят до шерсти и не устроят им во всех отношениях горячую ночку, а потом устроился на песочной шкуре.

Сайнжа решил, что в Ишгуаль определенно стоило вернуться, как минимум, когда понадобятся новые шкуры.


	3. Горячий источник

Ему больше не нужно было бежать в рубку, сломя голову, потому что жаба опять вздумала кого-то атаковать; или красться в технические отсеки, переступая через многочисленное барахло в надежде, что ничего из того, обо что он успел споткнуться, не отрубит ему ногу или не зарядит лазером в задницу. Ему больше не нужно было просыпаться в совершенно неадекватный час, чтобы попасть на онлайн-консилиум жаки, или выхватывать жалкие часы сна прямо в кресле пилота, пока не рассосется пробка на межгалактическом узле. Эти дни остались давным-давно позади. Он больше не просыпался под гребаные гармоники, и его глаза открывались тогда, когда им этого хотелось. По вечерам он заканчивал дела в теплице, отвечал на деловые письма, после чего мылся, залезал в постель и спокойно выдыхал в ожидании нового дня на пенсии, которую так долго...

— Решено. Мы летим на поиски кипящих вод. Немедленно запасайте пожитки, иначе я не несу ответа за свою мощь.

Йонге открыл один глаз. Он проснулся минут сорок назад от шума разбивающихся о чёрный берег волн, но решил не вставать сразу и просто дремал, наслаждаясь тем, как солёный воздух щекочет нюх. Рудольф всё свободное время проводил либо на “Фелиции”, либо на базе, либо в мастерской. В последнем случае зависал там сутками, изредка выбираясь на кухню. Последний раз Йонге проснулся рядом с ним, когда на Эйрике начинался сезон дождей. 

На пороге в его комнату стоял Сайнжа, категорично сложив руки на груди. Он пялился на Йонге, словно ему опять посмели запретить тащить трофеи в дом, и нервно переступал с ноги на ногу.

— Чего?

— Я все решил, мы улетаем. Поднимай Рхудо-о'ф, если он еще не хладный труп. 

Шпильки про старость стали типичным дополнением в обиход последние несколько лет, они почти привыкли к ним, но что-то внутри всё равно опасливо ёкало, когда Сайнжа так шутил. Наверно, издержки человеческой природы — трястись за напарника и каждый день бояться, что вот сегодня этот берлинский дед точно всех наебёт и помрёт во сне. Йонге зевнул и почесал зад.

— Никаких кипящих вод. Я на пенсии.

— Я знал, что личинкам не под силу оценить достоинство таких путешествий. К счастью, я облегчился поверх ваших недовольств. Транспорт уже в зоне видимости моих радаров, собирайте свои пожитки, умансоо.

— Какие ещё воды, Сайнжа?

Йонге привстал на локтях, так что пижамная рубашка цвета махагон натянулась на груди, и усталым взглядом старого человека, заслуживающего каждый день спать столько, сколько ему вздумается, оглядел яута. Засранец ни капельки не изменился. Ну, может, шрамов добавилось, которые бледными полосками виднелись на всё такой же пятнистой, местами лоснящейся шкуре.

— Имперский дом владеет территориями нескольких планет в созвездии Девы. Какие-то для охоты, а какие-то для заслуженного, сладчайшего отдыха. Одна из них производит бурление магм. Мы направляемся туда.

— Мне и здесь сладчайше отдыхается, — отрезал Йонге. Спросонья он иногда был таким же невыносимым, как Рудольф с похмелья, и не собирался этого отрицать.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь, умансоо. Великая мать не раз говорила об источниках вод, которые ещё предстоит распечатать. Распечатыванием мы и займёмся.

Всего на секунду Йонге задумался и попытался вспомнить, когда они втроём последний раз ездили куда-нибудь просто отдохнуть. Без конференций, дипломатических миссий, погонь, заданий Хармати, встреч с яутами, посещений Экспо и других мероприятий, вокруг которых обрастал "отпуск" из оставшихся по завершении работы дней.

Получалось, что очень давно. Однако это не отменяло того факта, что жаба опять ввязалась в какое-то дерьмо, никого не спросив.

— Тебе что, заняться больше нечем? Кто, по-твоему, на Найхави полетит через неделю?

Визит чести Великой матери они откладывали достаточно долго, чтобы начать получать завуалированные угрозы жизни и здоровью. Сайнжа, похоже, подумал о том же — сложил клыки в кучу и принял скорбный вид. 

— Кто-то из вас должен написать Почтенной и вымолить разрешение на отбытие.

Йонге прищурился.

— То есть ты всё придумал, запарил транспорт и собрал пожитки, а маме сказать забыл?

— В этом есть ничтожная правда.

— Хрен тебе, — отрезал отважный капитан и лёг обратно.

***

Рудольф был красный, как варёный скриль, и психовал каждый раз, стоило Сайнже издать какой-нибудь случайный звук.

— Добавь насечки почтения в начале и в конце, — как можно тише сказал яут. — И в середине тоже добавь. 

— Добавил, — процедил Рудольф. — Всё, забирай уже и отправляй.

Сайнжа осторожно взял полотно тонкой шкурки и внимательно вгляделся в написанное. Взревев, он швырнул шкурку на стол.

— Имя Великой матери пишется с добавлением резьбы величия к каждому слогу! Сколько раз нужно повторять?!

— Да ты задолбал! Я не нанимался писать письма таким грязеедским способом! Попроси Фелицию!

Сайнжа едва ли не дрожащими когтями разложил шкурку перед Рудольфом и разгладил по поверхности стола. Выглядел он, мягко говоря, отчаявшимся.

— Это почтительный слог древнего искусства шкурописи! А теперь замолкни и продолжай выжигать! Вот это! Что это? — потыкал он когтем. — В этом глифе есть ещё одна насечка слева, на сорок пять градусов! Ты только что написал не мать, а срать, бестолковый червь!

Рудольф сжал пирограф и прицелился Сайнже в глаз. Мозолистая рука, вся в пигментных пятнах, даже не дрогнула. Йонге, размешивающий белковый порошок в кружке, отвернулся к окну и тихо ухмыльнулся. 

— Сам пиши тогда, жаба!

— Я не могу. В таких делах требуется участие других сынов для наивысшей степени почтения.

— Кто эту херню вообще придумал?!

— Древние матери, когда ещё не существовало высоких достижений ума. Такой вид письма и у вас был, трухлявые личинки. Неужто память совсем покинула тебя?

— Мы сейчас вообще никуда не поедем, — гневно зыркнул Йонге и, отпив берлинской бурды, как бы между делом поинтересовался: — Кстати, что насчёт страховых полисов? Я без него даже за порог не выйду, жаба.

— Мгм, — промычал Рудольф, закусив от натуги щёку и принялся выжигать дальше.

Возможно, ему показалось, но Сайнжа как-то побледнел.

***

Рудольф делал вид, что проверяет наклейки-талоны, а сам пересчитывал оружие, рассованное по каждой сумке. Йонге стоял чуть поодаль, убрав руки в карманы и привалившись одним плечом к стене. Невольно уловил своё отражение в зеркале проезжающего мимо грузового скиддера и невольно нахмурился. В молодости такая поза выглядела бы очень круто: эдакий скучающий, безмятежный капитан в ожидании, когда подготовят к вылету его малышку. Сейчас, в свои девяносто девять, он выглядел так, будто ему нужен костоправ. Осанка, конечно, уже была не та.

Погрузившись на челнок до космопорта, где их ждала готовая к вылету старушка "Фелиция", Йонге первым делом заказал поесть. Перед вылетом нужно было выпить целую горсть таблеток. Он слишком давно не синхронизировался с командой и кораблём и не хотел рисковать своими старческими мозгами, ему ещё переделывать смету в конце месяца. Им вообще несказанно повезло дожить до таких седых мудей и не поехать крышей, как Пайфер, который под старость лет ушел в солипсизм и вообразил, что он — мозг в банке, весь мир — голограмма, а его стимулируют током. Йонге слышал, что он умер давно. Хотя это неважно. Им это не грозит, у них ещё куча времени.

— Есть какая-то причина, почему мы именно сейчас едем искать геотермальные месторождения? — В своём черном плаще с высоким, достающим до самого носа воротником Рудольф походил на пирата или работника коллекторской службы, глядишь, достанет из глубоких штанин какой-нибудь хитрый ножичек и простит всем долги. 

— Тахини относительно прекрасна в это время сезонов, — уклончиво ответил Сайнжа, стараясь не смотреть в бесконечную тьму, простирающуюся за экраном челнока. Годы шли, а его всё так же укачивало. — Совместим наслаждение и выгоду.

Йонге всю жизнь примерно этим и занимался и искренне не понимал, какого шуска яута вдруг понесло на эти мутные раскопки. Почему-то сразу вспомнилась Калисея, её горячие пески, слюнявый поцелуй Рудольфа, поехавший синхрон и невыносимое чувство, что они вот-вот окочурятся.

— Это самая опасная пиратская бухта на весь сектор Девы, — заметил Йонге, вынырнув из воспоминаний. — Туда даже рейсов нет, самим придётся добираться.

Не то чтобы он вообще собирался лететь куда-либо не на "Фелиции", но ради поддержания очередного пенсионного срача решил, что стоит об этом сказать.

К слову, когда-то давно ему даже довелось побывать на Тахини в компании ребят из фармы. Весёлые были деньки. Хорошо, что прошли.

— Меня не интересует нелегальное копошение каких-то чужих личинок. Мы прилетим в самый разгар тектонической активности! Вы заполучили уникальный шанс полюбоваться необузданной мощью небесного тела, умансоо! Предлагаю не только найти источник, но и немедленно его обуздать!

— Довольно ебанутая идея, — подытожил Рудольф, не отрываясь от планшета, и Йонге не мог с ним не согласиться. 

— Считайте это подарком на столетие высокой генетики.

— Мы не празднуем, клыкастый. И у кого тут с памятью затык?

— Да? — хитро прищурился Сайнжа. — А по какому поводу я покупал новый холодильник в мастерскую в прошлом году?

Рудольф вдруг закашлял и побежал к табло проверять время прибытия.

***

До горной тропы они дошли без происшествий, но буквально через полчаса Йонге три тысячи раз пожалел, что вообще поднял свой рыхлый зад с кровати этим утром. Его колени точно не скажут ему спасибо, когда они вернутся домой.

“Дорога”, выдолбленная пиратами в этой скале ещё до падения осколков Магнезии много лет назад, уходила круто влево, огибая склон, а справа заканчивалась обрывом. Вокруг простиралась необъятная равнина, без конца и края в каждую сторону, розово-бордовая в закатных лучах. Под ногами зиял каньон, который к вечеру наполнялся паром от гейзеров, словно молоком. Йонге не очень умел любоваться подобными красотами, но любил наслаждаться чем-то более материальным. Яут обещал им кипящие воды и возможный коммерческий проект совместно с имперским домом. Йонге мысленно представлял схему канатной дороги для любителей экстрима и, надо сказать, уже немного наслаждался. 

Рудольф выглядел на удивление бодро и даже не сбавлял хода, хотя обвешался оружием и взрывчаткой, как в старые добрые времена. Впрочем, хватило его не то чтобы надолго. 

— Я щас обосрусь, — пожаловался он через три часа, болтаясь над пропастью, как дохлый тапас. 

Йонге немного злорадствовал, но в то же время прекрасно его понимал. Он одновременно взопрел, замёрз и устал. Ветер в багровых горах завывал будь здоров, и без страховки подниматься на эту страсть вздумал бы только самоубийца, пират или их дражайший навигатор. С их графиком пришлось ограничиться облегченным вариантом обвязки и комплектом оттяжек, которые Сайнжа вместе с крючьями вбивал в породу по ходу движения. Учитывая, что последний раз Йонге взбирался на гору, когда ему было лет сорок, он был готов не только обосраться.

— Придержи потоки, биэ-элобрысай! — взревел Сайнжа откуда-то сверху. — Мы почти на месте.

— Какого хрена мы не взяли челнок, как нормальные люди?!

— Таков воина путь!

— Нет, жаба, — прорычал Рудольф, пристёгивая Йонге к следующей оттяжке, — это, я тебе скажу, крайне хреновая интерпретация того, что может представлять из себя путь.

— Не ной. На вершине мы возведём лагерь и восстановим мощь.

Йонге улыбнулся и приложил руку к скале, на то место, куда Сайнжа вбил один из крючьев. Багровый камень всё ещё хранил тепло. Не то внешнее, не то внутреннее. 

***

Йонге умудрялся игнорировать предательские мысли практически всю дорогу до вершины горы, пытаясь сосредоточиться на более насущных проблемах, вроде боли в коленях или щекотных струек пота, бегущих по спине. Ровно до тех пор, пока они таки не наткнулись на те самые пещеры с источниками. Выглядели они стрёмно и потрясающе одновременно: из глубокого разлома посреди багровых скал валил густой, плотный, словно вата, пар, а до ушей доносилось лёгкое побулькивание. Оно напомнило Йонге типичное капитанское утро в кают-компании, когда остальной экипаж ещё дрыхнет или трахается, а где-то рядом закипает вода для ораубика. 

Массивная фигура Сайнжи, взбудораженного перспективой если не утопиться в кипятке, то хотя обварить конечности, исчезла в ватно-белых клубах. Следом за ним уже было поскакал Рудольф, но Йонге вовремя ухватил его за ремень на разгрузке и пригрозил кулаком.

— Давай ещё навернись. Ты собирался заняться взрывчаткой, вот и занимайся.

— Я кто, по-твоему? Полосатая жопа с копьём?

— Я всё слышу, скриль.

Йонге чуть не подпрыгнул на месте. Из воздуха, потрескивая сползающей маскировкой, возникла рука и обрушилась Рудольфу на плечо. Следом за рукой из ниоткуда появился блестящий доспехами и влажной кожей яут.

— Я всё изучил, температура предвосхитила мои ожидания.

— Всё херово? — перевёл Йонге.

— Наоборот, — Сайнжа взмахнул дредлоками и мельком посмотрел на наруч. — Сорок пять градусов. Оптимальный порог для освежения после длительной охоты.

— Освежения для тебя и твоих многочисленных внучков, для нас это почти горячо, — Рудольф мотнул плечом, но лапища Сайнжи сжала ещё сильнее. — Кстати. Как ты собрался освежаться сразу после охоты, если тут не на кого охотиться? 

— Ничтожные детали. Кто мешает привезти добычу с собой и подождать, когда она созреет? Это бы решило и проблему ваших незаконных личинок. 

За все эти годы Йонге перестал дёргаться от упоминания альясов, яиц и всяких не менее мерзких промежуточных стадий. В конце концов, у них с Рудольфом даже была первая охота. Впрочем, такого же безудержного восторга по поводу убийства этих кислотных тварей, каким страдали все воины Найхави, он как не испытывал, так и не испытывает. А синхрон подсказывал, что напарник его мнение полностью разделяет, хотя новым пукалкам в подарок от Великой Маман всё же был очень рад.

— А что ты собрался делать сейчас? Что-то незаметно, чтоб твоя теплокровная задница была в восторге от такой погоды. Будешь освежаться до очередных соплей? Учти, заболеешь — хрен я с тобой ещё куда поеду.

— Фелис показывает мне, что в более глубоких полостях можно найти кипящие воды. Мой вариант.

— А они не ядовитые? — Рудольф смирился с лапищей, которая неуловимо переползла ему на шею и начала легонько массировать затылок, и привалился боком к Сайнже. 

— Вода с богатством диоксида кремния и фитобактерий. Интересный окрас. Будто плаваешь в целой купели из моей живительной...

— Не вздумай закончить это предложение.

Сайнжа заперхал, взъерошил Рудольфу шевелюру и подобрал с земли сумку с патронташем маленьких фьюзеров направленного действия. Если в будущем имперский дом решит открыть здесь термальный курорт, будет полезно сделать адекватный спуск, а не скользкую, поросшую местным лишайником отвесную скалу для тройного перелома всех конечностей в качестве приветственного бонуса. Йонге невольно уже подсчитал, сколько примерно будут стоить строительные и монтажные работы, а также услуги турфирмы с ближайшей планеты или станции, чтобы организовать сезонные рейсы. Оставалось придумать название.

— Когда закончу с расчисткой, позову. Готовьте свои смехотворные купальные повязки.

Йонге огляделся, подыскивая место, где поставить тент, когда из-за спины донёсся усталый, немного мечтательный вздох.

— Разобьём вон там, — Рудольф кивнул в сторону небольшого углубления в скале. — Дождёмся великого купальщика, а потом можем сходить по очереди.

— Ага.

Йонге закрылся, стараясь не выпустить на синхрон мерзкого чувства, которое скребло внутри с того самого момента, как Сайнжа припёрся к нему утром с этой треклятой идеей. Всё начало вставать на свои места, и от понимания, чего хотела добиться эта хитрая жаба, не то щемило в груди, не то горело в жопе. “Да, мне под сраку лет, — хотелось орать ему. — Я живу с напарниками, но не трахался так давно, что аж зубы сводит. И да, я признаю, что у нас есть проблемы, и нет, я не знаю, что с ними делать, я пилот и вообще на досуге выращиваю померанец для парфюмерного концерна”.

Может, думалось ему, все рано или поздно съезжают в эту колею рутины, когда дела, бизнес и прочие обстоятельства разводят людей по углам, где они тихонько копошатся, пока не приспичит или кто-нибудь не решит, что его всё задолбало, и вообще он всю жизнь хотел стать актёром и ездить с гастролями, а не сидеть взаперти над налоговой декларацией.

— Далине! Не стой — замёрзнешь. 

Выдохнув через нос, Йонге застегнул под горло парку и пошёл за напарником.

Где-то вдалеке раздался первый взрыв.

***

Сайнжа неспешно зашел в тент и принялся снимать доспехи. Полупустой патронташ он сразу же вручил Рудольфу, который как можно незаметнее пересчитал пальцем свои драгоценные снаряды и в итоге удовлетворённо кивнул. Своё детище он запатентовал сразу после первых испытаний и с тех пор носится с ними похлеще яутов с альясами.

— Я оставил ваши купальные средства у самой первой лужи. Остальные опасны, начинает сворачиваться белок, поэтому во избежание мучительной смерти рекомендую сидеть в щадящем бульоне для хилых видов. 

Йонге резво вскочил на ноги, тихо крякнув от стрельнувшей боли в колене. Пот давно высох, но ощущение, что поверх него успела наслоиться пыль, грязь и местные микробы, никуда не делось. К тому же стоило искупаться хотя бы ради того, чтобы завтра его столетние чресла не развалились к синим шускам от слишком интенсивных тренировок. Сбросив лишнюю одежду, он схватил подготовленное заранее полотенце и посмотрел на напарника. Рудольф неспешно раскладывал фьюзеры по углублениям в кейсе и не спешил раздеваться.

— Ты увидишь инфракрасные метки безопасного пути на левой скале. Я буду на тридцать прыжков ниже, если что — зовите на помощь.

Йонге кивнул и, не дожидаясь напарника, бодрым шагом потопал к купелям, немного подрагивая от влажной вечерней прохлады. Уходя, он ощутил, как синхрон всего на секунду дёрнулся от чужого раздражения.

***

Кристальные прожилки в породе пещеры светились мягким, успокаивающим светом. Вода, молочно-голубая с каким-то даже жемчужным отливом, окутывала тело горячим, воздушным муссом. По краям купели собиралась пена, ногами Йонге чувствовал, как со дна струятся пузырьки, щекоча икры, бедра, спину, живот и грудь. Прикрыв глаза, он откинулся на камни, положил голову на сложенное в несколько раз полотенце и, кажется, немного задремал, потому что в следующий момент он очнулся, только когда почувствовал рядом чужое присутствие. 

Абсолютно голый Рудольф осторожно шагнул в купель, держась за каменные выступы небольшого грота. На левой руке у него болтались походные фонарики, три штуки он оставил у входа, и только сейчас Йонге заметил, что в расселине над головой виднеется уже совсем чёрное звёздное полотно. Похоже, он действительно задремал. Медленно погрузившись по самые ноздри, Рудольф зажмурился и исчез под водой. Йонге улыбнулся. Походные фонарики поплыли куда-то влево. В следующий момент светло-серая макушка появилась на другом конце купели. Разложив в каждом углу по фонарику, Рудольф подплыл к мешку, который оставил им Сайнжа, и зашарил там в поисках любимых гелевых капсул. Йонге молча смотрел и размышлял, когда напарник наконец заметит. Рудольф, будто услышав, повертел головой и наткнулся взглядом на то, что искал.

— Кинь контейнер, Далине.

— А волшебное слово? — спросил Йонге, лениво повозив ладонью по животу.

— Seien Sie bitte so nett, скриля тебе в зад, сложно, что ли?

— Не знал, что у нас вечер разборок, — улыбнулся Йонге, вытащил пару капсул и пустил по воде в сторону Рудольфа.

Тот промолчал, поймал одной рукой капсулы и раздавил их между ладоней, прежде чем втереть образовавшуюся мыльную кашицу в волосы. Пена медленно поползла вдоль его мокрой спины, стекая между ягодиц. Рудольф стоял на небольшом выступе, и молочная вода едва ли скрывала его пах и основание члена. Минуты через две, когда напарник закончил смывать гель с волос, Йонге вдруг понял, что пялится.

— Ты пялишься, — спокойно сказал Рудольф, намыливая правую ягодицу.

Йонге хотел было спросить “куда?”, но смысл фразы с опозданием таки дошёл. Да, пялился, но не мог не. Он помнил, как как-то раз заглянул в кают-компанию и обнаружил напарника за разглядыванием клыкастых морд. Одно время он тоже себя проверял, на кого стоит, на кого не очень. Варианта в итоге у него, конечно, осталось два. Один сейчас стоял в метре и намыливал зад, другой кипятил его где-то у скриля на рогах. 

— Да. Давно так не делал, — протянул Йонге, подперев голову рукой.

Рудольф опустил руку и посмотрел на него, в глазах мелькнул непонятный задор. Поднимающийся от воды пар как будто сглаживал все прошедшие годы, все морщины, всю усталость, как будто они снова где-то в космосе, везут чёртовых рыб чёрт знает куда, и впереди ещё столько же приключений. 

— Ты много чего давно не делал, товарищ капитан, — неожиданно мягко заметил Рудольф, продолжая намыливаться.

Йонге вдруг подумал, что ему сейчас очень невовремя что-нибудь сведёт. Это была такая очевидная подводка к решению всех негласных косяков, что проворонить её мог только полный идиот. Йонге себя идиотом считал нечасто, поэтому не стал портить статистику. Рудольф слез с выступа и окунулся, запрокинув голову. По воде от него начали медленно расползаться мыльные круги.

— Я знаю.

Рудольф зачесал пальцами волосы со лба и повернул голову. Очевидно, что это была ответная подводка, скорее даже просьба, потому что Йонге за сто лет смог стать гигантом бизнеса, но во всех этих отношениях до сих пор плутал, как во тьме, не понимая, какого хрена эта драная чувственность так тяжело даётся суровым, отважным капитанам малых разведывательных кораблей. 

Неловкость висела между ними, как густой пар источников. Йонге чувствовал, как от нервов у него пересыхает во рту. Лицо напротив буквально манило его. Чего ему стоило просто подойти ближе и прикоснуться, как он всегда это делал — безотчётно, легко, когда вздумается. Тусклый свет словно прятал его смущение, и Йонге поблагодарил всех на свете, что напарник не догадался притащить шину с софитами для горных работ. От своей тупости и нежелания посмотреть фактам в лицо темнота, конечно, не спасала, но зато она помогала успокоить расшатавшиеся нервы. Не то чтобы он планировал психовать и гордо удаляться в ночь, где он, скорее всего, так же гордо куда-нибудь провалится.

Рудольф продолжал гладить своё тело, размазывая по нему гель, и Йонге почти представил, как будет ощущаться его кожа под его языком, а потом перед глазами почему-то всплыл Сайнжа, который укоризненно вытаращился на него и спросил “Где твоё мужество, дряхлый сын личинки?”.

Пару секунд он просто тупил, глядя куда-то перед собой, а потом в одно движение оказался прямо перед Рудольфом. Заставил его развернуться к себе лицом, сжал этот стремящийся вдаль подбородок, надавил, заставив открыть рот, и накрыл его своим. Целовался Рудольф так же яростно, ничего не изменилось, как бы Йонге ни старался обнаружить подвох, которого изначально там не было. Рудольф сполз с выступа, и они оба чуть с головой не ушли под воду, Йонге чудом нащупал камень под ногами. Чужие руки обвились вокруг него, сомкнулись сначала на лопатках, затем поползли ниже и обхватили ягодицы. Йонге охнул в поцелуй и невольно заулыбался. Синхрон пробило таким дичайшим ликованием, словно кто-то очень хитрый сидел и ждал развязки. 

Рудольф на мгновение разорвал поцелуй и потёрся лицом о его щетину. Ему нравилось, думал Йонге, он соскучился. Я соскучился. Всё правильно, жаба, ты всё правильно сделал. Пар смешивался с горячим дыханием, перед глазами плыла темнота и молочный пар, но Йонге ясно видел лицо напарника, каждую деталь, из прошлого и настоящего, видел себя его глазами, и старался не думать ни о чём кроме того, что происходило сейчас. Ни о проблемах, ни о решениях, ни о том, почему всю эту хрень всё равно придётся разгребать в будущем, даже если секс на первый взгляд кажется отличным решением всех косяков. 

Рудольф подхватил его и толкнул к “бортику”, вынуждая обнять себя за шею. Йонге уперся спиной в скользкий, горячий камень, и Рудольф забрался коленями на выступ, где буквально несколько минут назад дремал товарищ капитан. Посадив Йонге себе на бёдра, Рудольф запустил пальцы в волосы Йонге и чуть отклонил его голову, прижавшись раскрытым ртом к его шее. Низ живота горел огнём, и даже в такой горячей воде его откровенно потряхивало от накативших эмоций. Йонге тяжело дышал и не знал, куда деть руки. Ему хотелось трогать Рудольфа везде, гладить, целовать, прижимать к себе, приклеиться накрепко, как морская утка к сваям. 

— Далине. — Напарник оторвался от его шеи, и холодок от исчезнувшего поцелуя немного его отрезвил. — Тебе всего сто лет, а ты тормозишь похуже Сталина. Ты хоть не забыл, что с членом делать нужно?

Йонге немного поёрзал задом, притираясь к животу Рудольфа, и положил руки ему на плечи. Казалось, они практически не изменились, так бывает, когда видишь человека каждый день, но время всё же забирало своё. Высокой генетике удалось что-то отвоевать, и хотя бы за это Йонге был безмерно благодарен Сайнже. 

— Я бы тебе отсосал, — признался он, — но, боюсь, моим коленям придёт э-э-э... Кaputt?

— Дома поговорим, — пробормотал Рудольф, улыбаясь. Он шептал ему прямо в рот, трогая губы языком, ныряя между ними, проталкивая язык глубже, касаясь зубов и нёба. 

Одной рукой придерживая Йонге за шею, вторую он запустил между их телами и обхватил ладонью оба члена. Она была такая же широкая и немного мозолистая, как Йонге помнил, кончики пальцев мягко касались головки, и если бы его глаза уже не были закрыты, он бы их точно закатил.

Йонге медленно скользнул ладонями по мышцам груди Рудольфа, нарочно задел соски, обвел их большими пальцами, чуть прижал и покатал, чувствуя, как дёрнулся член напарника под водой. Улыбнувшись, он втянул его в очередной поцелуй. Рудольф качнулся, но устоял, а ладони Йонге ползли всё ниже и ниже, пока не добрались до двух обжигающе горячих членов. Он накрыл чужую руку своей, задавая нужный ритм, правильный, одинаковый, не боясь сорваться, ни в чём себя не ограничивая, потому что где-то внизу, в тридцати прыжках, за ними наблюдал кое-кто очень коварный. 

Кожа буквально пылала под прикосновениями, Йонге оторвался от губ Рудольфа, вперился взглядом в белоснежную кожу, гипнотизировал взглядом капли на чужой шее, собирал их ртом, вылизывал всё, что попадалось ему на глаза. Вода давила на грудь, было тяжело дышать, и они оба быстро запыхались всего через несколько минут. Рука Рудольфа сжалась, и Йонге невольно замычал. 

— Поцелуй меня.

Йонге схватил Рудольфа свободной рукой за волосы, заставляя откинуть голову, и влепился в него губами, проталкивая язык так глубоко, как мог. Вдоль спины пробежала неконтролируемая дрожь, и больше всего сейчас Йонге хотелось завалить Рудольфа на спину, сесть сверху и закончить всё в несколько резких движений. 

— Можно устроить, но так мне даже больше нравится, — поделился Рудольф, обводя большим пальцем головку члена Йонге.

Тот дёрнулся, отзываясь на ласку, но на удивление не потерял нить мысли.

— Думаешь, он специально нас сюда вывез? — запыхавшись, поинтересовался Йонге, стараясь не отрываться от мягких, искусанных губ.

Рудольф извернулся и поцеловал Йонге рядом с ухом, лизнул мочку и прошептал:

— Нет, это я его попросил.

— Ты издеваешься, — мёртвым голосом спросил тот, отклоняясь. Их общая хватка на членах ослабла, но Рудольф продолжал направлять и двигать ладонями в размеренном ритме, не давая сделать передышку. 

— Nein, — как бы между делом ответил он, пристально глядя на рот Йонге. — Просто подумал, что мы давно не проводили времени вместе. Работа, поездки эти. Ты помнишь, когда мы последний раз в отпуске были? Наверно, лет семь назад, в том отеле на Чёрном острове.

Йонге помнил. Даже не хватило фантазии уехать куда подальше. Вот она, жизнь пенсионеров. Впрочем, та неделя в отличном отеле, с отличным обслуживанием и отличным видом на океан, где кроме них по лесам ползали одни сколопендры и обслуживающий персонал, а дни состояли преимущественно из секса и приёмов пищи, — была и вправду отличным отпуском.

Чужой член в руке невольно наводил на мысль о том, чтобы засунуть его в себя, и Йонге начал невольно поглядывать на мешок со всяким банным барахлом. Не положил ли хитрожопый яут туда особых принадлежностей для хилых видов в щадящих бульонах. 

— Не помню, но я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, — признался первый пилот. 

Даже спустя столько времени, даже учитывая, что Сайнжа не давал их задницам забыть, что такое сеанс интенсивной дружеской любви, Йонге не помнил ощущения обычного человеческого члена внутри себя, но зато остро помнил, какое удовольствие он может принести, если всё сделать правильно. От каждого движения ладони вдоль ствола хотелось вскрикивать. Он покачивался на бёдрах Рудольфа вверх и вниз и думал о том, как делает то же самое с его членом в заднице.

— Я не потащу тебя обратно на горбу, Далине, тут скриль хвост сломит, ты видел эти уступы? 

— Причём тут уступы вообще, — вяло запротестовал Йонге, чувствуя, как медленно начинает подкатывать оргазм. 

— Завтра нам ещё спускаться. Как ты до Фелиции собрался ковылять?

— Мне, если вдруг тебе интересно, — пробормотал Йонге, обхватывая голову Рудольфа и прижимая его к своей шее, — насрать. 

— Ну зато мне нет, — Рудольф присосался к ней, а потом укусил, одновременно сжав оба члена. 

Почувствовав, как Йонге напрягается в его руках, он усилил хватку и ускорил движения. Волны жара, скатывающиеся от макушки до самого копчика вкупе с плеском воды и эхом их сорванных, тихих стонов, затягивали в натуральный транс. Йонге снова втянул его в поцелуй, прижался к его раскрытому рту своим и просто давал трахать себя языком. В ушах мерно грохотал пульс. Рудольф приподнял бёдра, и Йонге понял, что он близко. Вместо того, чтобы закончить всё вместе, он обхватил напарника за шею двумя руками и крепко обнял, прижимаясь лицом к горячему, мокрому виску. Кожа влажно скользила по коже, Йонге чувствовал, как от напряжения у Рудольфа дрожат бёдра. 

Он кончил неожиданно. Оргазм вдруг настиг Рудольфа, и Йонге просто затянуло в эту воронку следом. Он до темноты в глазах зажмурился, толкаясь в сжимающий его железной хваткой кулак, а когда открыл глаза, шум крови в ушах уже стих, и кроме плеска воды и стрекотания каких-то насекомых снаружи, он не слышал ровным счётом ничего. Даже Рудольф, который обнимал его за пояс и дышал куда-то в шею, делал это практически бесшумно.

— Значит, это ты всё организовал? — спросил Йонге, положив подбородок Рудольфу на плечо.

Тот мгновение молчал, потом отодвинул от себя Йонге и посмотрел ему в лицо. Открыто, с улыбкой.

— М-м-м-м, не совсем. 

— Хм? 

Йонге погладил костяшками морщины-паутинки вокруг его глаз. Рудольф тихо хмыкнул.

— Я не знал, что он у матери не отпросился.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Отпуск: я и два моих любимых придурка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913167) by [DeeS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeS/pseuds/DeeS), [fandom OZDZ 2020 (fandom_OZDZ_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OZDZ%202020)
  * [Охота на лемингоуста](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027944) by [fandom OZDZ 2020 (fandom_OZDZ_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OZDZ%202020), [ptitza_ga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptitza_ga/pseuds/ptitza_ga)




End file.
